A new Atmosphere
by easilyobsessed
Summary: Sequal to Situations and complications.Basically a crossover between One tree hill and the oc. Might, well probabably want to read situations and complications first. Lots of Brucas and seth summer but other couples too.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is the first chapter of new atmosphere, well second but whatever. Okay I'm very please with this chapter. It came together very well. The end is the most exciting it might get a little confusing, but I really do hope you enjoy it. Please review. Enjoy…_

All of the girls were at a busy mall choosing outfits to wear that night.

Peyton had already chosen a simple black dress, and Haley chose a silk beaded skirt with a flowy white top. Brooke couldn't decide between a 70's style dress, or a colorful mini skirt with a plain black top. Marissa was wearing a missoni colorful print long dress and summer was still choosing between a pucci dress and a simple red one.

"I can't decide." Brooke said. "Will there be a bunch of old people at this party or is it like a rager? Brooke asked.

"Umm it will not be a rager. It's probably going to end up being really boring, and we'll all leave and go to a club." Summer said holding up both dresses trying to make a decision.

"But my mother will be there." Marissa said.

"Oh you all are going to love Julie." Summer said kind of sarcastically.

"Julie's your mother?" Peyton asked Marissa said.

"Yes, unfortunately." Marissa said.

"What's wrong with her?" Haley asked.

"Oh there's things here or there, mostly she's just Julie cooper. You can't put it into words." Summer said.

"Right, well that should be interesting. Anyways I can't decide what dress to wear." Brooke said.

"Me neither." Summer said.

"Ok I'll make it easy for both of you, Brooke wear the skirt, summer wear the weird pattern dress." Haley said.

"Its pucci honey." Summer said.

"Whatever, and please don't call me honey it's condescending."

"Whatev." Summer said not really knowing what condescending meant.

"Can we go now?" Peyton asked bored from all this shopping.

"Yes, alright let's go." Brooke said as all the girls grabbed their outfits and headed to the register to pay.

Back at the Cohen household Ryan, Seth, Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were all setting up table and chairs. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake had only met Kirsten so far, because sandy was out surfing. All of the girls walked into the house and Summer yelled out "hello?" then Kirsten came up and met all of them in the entryway.

"Hi summer, Marissa." Kirsten said with a smile.

"Hi these are our new friends." Summer said.

"Hi I'm Brooke." Brooke said jumping right into the conversation.

"I'm Haley."

"And I'm Peyton." Peyton said last.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you. I'm sorry to say my husband is out surfing right now but he'll be back any minute now. The boys are outside setting up for the party. I need to get back to the kitchen." Kirsten said.

Seth had just walked up on the last part of what his mother was saying.

"Uh mom? I thought we agreed that you are not allowed in the kitchen." Seth said.

"Oh Seth, I'm just checking inwith the caterers. God you're so mean to me." She said "I'll just leave you kids to fend for yourselves." Kirsten said turning to walk away.

"I love you mom." Seth said, earning only a hand wave from Kirsten.

"Me and my mom, we just have that kind of a relationship." Seth said.

"Right." Brooke said.

"Well we're all playing video games in Ryan's pad so uh if you want to come join us you can." Seth said.

"Umm aren't you suppose to be setting up for the party?" Marissa said.

"We finished." Seth said "so are you coming?"

"To play video games?" Marissa asked.

"Yes my dear, fifth level of star wars last time I checked." Seth said "it was all me."

"Sure sweetie but I think we'd rather not." Summer said patting him on the shoulder.

"You're missing out on a whole lot of light saboring fun." Seth said.

"I'm think we'll live. Come on lets go get ready girls." Summer said leading them up to the stairs.

"Oh Seth may the force me with you." Brooke said. Before turning around and catching up with the rest of the girls.

Seth walked back into the pool house.

"Hey." Seth said.

"Hey." Jake, Lucas and Nathan said but he only got a grunt from Ryan because he was currently playing the game, and well he was Ryan.

"Lucas I'm very impressed with your girlfriend, she correctly quoted a line from star wars." Seth said sitting down on then bed.

"She did?" lucas said surprised.

"Yes, she said may the force be with you." Seth said. "it was so cool." Seth said.

"Right well I'm not quite as excited about that as you are but whatever." Lucas said

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"Oh getting ready, apparently they met some guys at the mall today and are going out tonight." Seth said. All four guys turned their heads to look at Seth.

"I'm just kidding." He said.

"Damn it Seth the stupid alien guy killed me." Ryan said.

"Let me play Ryan." Seth said like he was the master.

"No I'm about to beat this little part." Ryan said.

"Ryan, you and I and everyone else here knows you can't do it no matter hoe many tries you take just let me play." Seth said.

"Could you just let me play Seth?"

"Ryan come on you can't do it." Seth said.

"Humor me." Ryan said trying again on the video game and failing.

"Ugh fine you try." Ryan said handing the consol over to Seth. Seth tried it and got it in about five seconds. "Oh yes! The force is definitely with me tonight." Seth said.

"I need to get out of here." Nathan said.

"I second that." Lucas said.

"Lets go see if Kirsten needs any more help." Jake said getting up and walking over to the door, "you guys coming?' Jake said. Nathan and Lucas nodded and headed out the door. Once they were closed the door Seth said,

"Oh Ryan look we're all alone we get to have some seth/ryan time now."

"Uh huh right." Ryan said getting up and taking the game consol back from Seth.

"Ryan I just wanted to ask you something." Seth said.

"Ok." Ryan said.

"Do you think it's a good idea what I did with the boat I mean?" Seth asked nervously.

"If you are really ready." Ryan said.

"But I mean do you think it was a waste or will it all work out?" Seth asked him.

"I don't know I guess you'll just have to wait until tonight. In the end it's up to Summer."

Ryan said already enthralled with the game.

"Right. Ok well I'm getting nervous." Seth said.

Ryan grunted.

"Ryan I really need something more than grunts right now."

"Seth stop freaking out there's no way to know what happens until it happens so just chill out until tonight." Ryan said and then looked back at the game. "Aw I died again. I'm sick of this game." Ryan said throwing the consol down and heading out of the pool house.

The party was starting and guests were arriving. Brooke and Peyton and Marissa were already sneaking drinks into the bathroom and drinking away with some watch guard help from Haley. Summer and Seth were staying pretty close.

"Oh Brooke, Peyton Haley, Jake... everyone from Tree Hill Julie cooper is here you have to come meet her." Summer said.

"Oh summer don't, I really doubt they want to meet my mom." Marissa said.

"Oh I do." Brooke said following summer. Everyone walked over to Julie.

"Mom these are our friends that we met while we went camping last week." Marissa said.

"Oh hello." Julie said eying Lucas out. "Nice to meet you all, welcome to Newport. What do you think of it? Oh I'm sure you love it no need to answer that question. You must excuse me I have guests waiting to talk to me, but again nice meeting you all maybe I'll see more of you. Marissa I need to see you quickly. Bye." Julie said very quickly and then she grabbed Marissa's hand and walked off like she had more important things to do.

"whoa." Haley said.

"I'm not quite sure I caught all of that." Brooke said.

"I wonder what she wanted with Marissa." Ryan said.

"It was probably about you Ryan." Marissa said.

"Yeah she kind of hates me." Ryan said.

"Oh I see." Brooke said. "well I'm going to go get some more to drink you coming with baby?' Brooke said.

"Yeah sure." Lucas said.

Julie still had Marissa's hand and she was leading her inside of the Cohen's house.

"Mom, could you please not kidnap me tonight?" Marissa said.

"Marissa did you see that young blond boy." Julie said.

"Ryan?" Marissa said trying to give her mom a hard time.

"No I meant the other one." Julie said.

"Lucas?"

"I guess that's what his name is, anyways Marissa he looked perfect for you."

"Ok first of all he has a girlfriend and second of all I'm dating Ryan." Marissa said.

"Well you had a boyfriend when Ryan latched onto you." Julie said.

"Ok I would hardly call what he did latching on to me…"

"Whatever he was all over you Marissa."

"Ok but he also didn't have a girlfriend."

"Marissa all I'm saying is that blond Lucas guy looked absolutely like your type."

"I know my type and its not him its Ryan ok?" Marissa said.

"Oh, alright." Julie said turning away to leave quickly.

"Mother I know that look you better not be planning anything." Marissa said,

"Marissa." She said with a little laugh "I would never do that, you just go back to your new friends and that boy you seem to like calling your boyfriend and don't worry about me. I need to catch up with Kirsten we haven't talked in forever."

Marissa kept looking at her not believing a word she was saying.

"Go Marissa."

"fine." Marissa said turning around and leaving. Once she was out of sight Julie went back outside to try and fine "that blond boy."

"Hey Brooke, maybe you should lay off the drinks." Lucas said.

"Oh hey I'm perfectly perfect." Brooke said a little slurred.

"Ok I think maybe you've had enough to drink tonight. Maybe we should get you some water." Lucas said.

"Oh no, I'm fine." She said getting up from the chair and then sort of falling back wards but Lucas caught her. She looked up at him.

"Maybe a little water wouldn't be so bad." Brooke said.

"Ok come on." Lucas said with a little bit of a laugh.

They were walking over towards the drinks when Julie came up and stopped them.

"Lucas is it?" Julie said putting on her best smile.

"Uh yeah." He said.

"Oh good I need to talk to you." Julie said switching her glance to Brooke and then back to Lucas "in private." She said.

Lucas and Brooke exchanged glances.

"Look we were just…" Lucas said but Brooke cut him off.

"No go ahead I was just going to uhh… ummm. What was I going to do?" Brooke said already having forgotten.

"Get water." Lucas said

"Get hammered." Julie said under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" Brooke said.

"Who me? I didn't say anything dear, but it might be a good idea for you to get some water while Lucas and I chat hear."

"The name's Brooke." Brooke said getting a little annoyed.

"Ok sorry I didn't know. Run along now."

"I will find you later baby." Brooke said before walking off to get water.

"Ok Lucas shall we go inside to talk?" Julie said.

"Right here's fine."

"Well inside's better." Julie said leading him inside.

Marissa was over in the distance and she noticed Julie and Lucas walking into the house. But she wasn't the only one. Brooke also saw and decided to go follow them and listen in on the conversation.

Inside Lucas and Julie were now standing in a corner of the kitchen.

"Ok I'll get straight to the point here. I think you would be perfect for my daughter." Julie said.

"No offense but you don't even know me." Lucas said.

"Yes but I still think your exactly her type." Julie said.

"Look I already have a girlfriend." Lucas said.

"Right but you know I don't mean to be rude or anything but she seems a little…"

"A little what?" he said getting defensive.

"Just a little slutty I mean Marissa would be so much better for you…" Julie stopped

talking when Brooke fell into the room.

"I'm a slut?" Brooke said not acknowledging the fact that she had just fallen.

"I should get back to the party now." Julie said quickly before walking out the door.

"Oh no she didn't." Brooke said starting to follow her.

"Brooke I'm sure she didn't mean it." Lucas said stopping her.

"Yeah well I'm sure she did." Brooke aid getting away from Lucas and following after Julie. She walked out side and saw Julie talking to Kirsten up by the pool.

"Excuse me." Brooke said stepping in front of Kirsten. "Look I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not a slut and furthermore Lucas is my boyfriend not some suitor that you can set up for your daughter."

Down the steps and a little ways away Seth had taken summer aside to talk to her.

"What's up Seth, you've been acting weird this whole party." Summer said.

"Look I need to ask you something." He said really nervously.

"Ok ask away." Summer said.

"I don't really know if this is one of those situations but you might want to sit down or something." Seth said.

"I'll do that." Summer said sitting down in a chair behind her and looking at Seth like he was crazy.

"Ok umm we've been dating you know on/off for awhile now but never the less we've been dating."

"Yes we have." Summer said still thinking he was crazy.

"Summer I really love you. You know that right?" Seth said.

"Yes I love you too what is this all about. Are you like asking me to marry you or something?" summer said sort of laughing.

"Uh actually yeah I am." He said getting down on one knee and taking out a really pretty big diamond ring.

"Oh my god." Summer said not really thinking that was what he was going to do.

"Summer from the first time I saw you, and with all the moments in between I've loved you and I've never once even stopped. We're meant to be together. Summer will you marry me?" Seth said.

Summer had tears starting to form in her eyes and was trying to think of what to say.

"Seth, I…"

Summer was cut off by a loud yell of someone saying "bitch!"

"what was that?' summer said getting up and walking over towards the noise.

"Summer wait do you have an answer?" he said getting up and following her.

Brooke and Julie were now both steaming with anger.

"What did you just call me?" Julie asked.

"Did you miss it, here I'll say it again, you are a bitch!" Brooke said.

"How dare you call me that at a Newport charity even at that" Julie said under her breath.

"Well you deserve it." Brooke said.

Everyone was now crowding around them.

"Summer could you maybe answer me?' Seth said finally catching up to her.

"I do not deserve to be called anything if you ask me you're the bitch her." Julie said.

Brooke looked at her for a second before slapping her.

"Huh? You really are a bitch." Julie said.

"Not anymore than you sweetie." Brooke said.

"Alright, ok enough both of you stop this." Kirsten said stepping between them.

"Come on Brooke lets go." Lucas said walking up to her and taking her hand.

"No." Brooke said.

"You are obviously drunk." Kirsten said. "I suggest you go back to summer's house."

"Whatever." Brooke said

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening." Marissa said walking up to her mom.

"Mom I can't believe you did that." Marissa said,

"What she slapped me." Julie said.

"Mother, oh my god." Marissa said. Summer walked up the steps to Marissa.

"Come on Marissa lets go." Summer said.

"Summer could you give me a god damn answer please!" Seth said with all the energy he had left.

"Alright yes!" summer said.

"What?" Seth said surprised.

"Yes, Seth I will marry you." She said actually turning to him and smiling.

"What?" Marissa said.

"I want to marry you." She said running down to him and jumping into his arms and kissing him as he swung her around.

"I need more to drink." Julie said.

"Me too." Marissa said.

_Ok so please review, oh and if you didn't get it Seth sold his boat to buy the ring for summer, but he'll talk about that in the next chapter. They are so cute. Alright so coming up…_

_Summer and Seth talk about marriage_

_More of just everything I'm really not quite sure what's going to happen, if you've got any ideas review and tell me._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so this chapter is kind of Blah but it intro's into the next chapter. It's got some cute stuff in it, with Summer and The Cohen's. Ok thank you so much for the reviews, everyone who did review, I really do appreciate it. Please keep reviewing. Oh and enjoy of course…_

Brooke woke up the next day in one of the extra rooms at Summer's house, with a really bad headache. She turned around in the bed and saw Lucas.

"Oh no, please don't tell me we…?" Brooke said.

"No we didn't and what's it to you if we did, it's not like we haven't before." Lucas said.

"I know I'm just joking with you." Brooke said sitting up but then falling back down when she realized how much it hurt to sit up.

"Hung-over?" Lucas said.

"Yeah I think so." Brooke said.

"Yeah I think so too. You got pretty wasted last night. Do you remember what happened?" Lucas said.

"You mean do I remember how much of a bitch that stupid Julie looper was." Brooke said.

"cooper." Lucas said getting up from the bed.

"Whatever, and where are you going?" Brooke said.

"To see who else is up and get breakfast." Lucas said.

"Will you bring me something hot stuff?" Brooke asked as Lucas took his shirt off and on a different one.

"Yeah I'll see what I can do sexy thing." Lucas said laughing and walking out of the room. He walked downstairs to see Marissa, summer, Haley and Peyton sitting down at the counter.

"Good morning Lucas." Summer said.

"Hey." He said.

"How's Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Um a little hung-over." Lucas said "she'll be fine. I was going to bring her some coffee and something to eat." He said sitting down next to Haley.

"Oh yeah, I'll get it." Summer said.

"God I feel so terrible." Marissa said. "You guys should have never met my mom." Marissa said.

"Oh no, don't feel bad." Lucas said.

"It's embarrassing." Marissa said, thinking about how much she despised her mother.

"No its ok. Hey where's everyone else?' Lucas asked.

"Everyone else stayed at the Cohen's house last night." Summer said handing Lucas a cup of coffee.

"You can bring that to Brooke." Summer said.

"What I don't get one too?" Lucas said, sounding very hurt. "I see how it is summer."

"Oh right, I guess I'm still a little blurred from last night too. Sorry." summer said getting another cup of coffee for Lucas "here you go." She said handing it to him.

"Thanks I'll go give this to Brooke. What are we doing today?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know about you guys but Seth and I are hanging out I think." Summer said.

"Oh are you going to plan your wedding, I want to help." Marissa said.

"Uh no sorry today is just a day for me and Seth." Summer said sitting down on the other side of the counter.

"Alright well I'll just go now." Lucas said and then he headed up the stairs to Brooke.

"Oh let me see the ring again." Marissa said leaning over the counter as Summer put her hand out again.

"aww its so pretty." Haley said. "Seth seems really sweet."

"Yeah and that's a really nice ring. How did he afford that?" Peyton said.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask him today, make sure he didn't pull a trey on me and steal it."

"What does that mean?" Haley said.

"Can we please not talk about Trey?" Marissa said.

"Sorry it just slipped." Summer said looking down at her coffee. There was an awkward silence in the room. "Right well I'm going to go change now; you guys decide what you want to do today." Summer said getting up quickly and heading upstairs to her room.

Back in the guest room Lucas had just walked in to see Brooke asleep on the bed. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek causing her to stir a little bit.

"Hey beautiful." Lucas said.

"mmm, hey." She said "did you bring me coffee?" Brooke said half sitting up, but not really wanting to because it hurt her head.

"Yes I did." He said handing it to her.

"Oh yes, heaven." Brooke said taking it from him and drinking it.

"You feeling any better?" he asked.

"You're moving a little fast this morning." She said. "It's not like miracle coffee. One sip and you'll be saved." Brooke said like it was an add on the TV.

"I meant are you feeling any better from earlier." Lucas said.

"Yeah a little actually. This room is very relaxing. I also fell asleep again, until you so kindly woke me up." Brooke said.

"To bring you heaven though." Lucas said.

"Yeah, whatever. What is everyone doing today?" Brooke asked him.

Lucas walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"They have no idea. Summer is hanging out with Seth; you do remember that they got engaged right?"

"Yes… slightly." She said looking ever at him and smiling.

"Well they did, so they're going to hang out together today, and umm no one else knows what to do."

"You want to know what I think?" Brooke asked him.

"What?" he said.

"I think you and I should just stay in this room all day together, well with exceptions of meals of course." Brooke said.

"That doesn't sound like fun at all Brooke." Lucas said.

"Come on broody, we could brood together." Brooke said.

"What are we going to do all day in this room?" he said.

"I could think of multiple things, but you know if you're not up for that then whatever." Brooke said getting out of the bed… slowly.

"Come back here." He said pulling her back and on top of him.

"Change your mind?" she said.

"Maybe." He said.

"The powers of Brooke Davis can never be escaped by the lives of young men. I will soon corrupt them all." Brooke said.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Lucas said.

"Ooh broody's taking control." Brooke said smiling and then kissing him.

Summer drove up to Seth's house and parked her car. For some reason she was actually kind of nervous to see Seth. It's not like she ever got nervous before, but was she like suppose to be different now that they were engaged. Were they going to different stuff together now that they were engaged? What was the line between couple and engaged, and was she wearing the right outfit? Jeans and a black tank top with a green sweater/jacket. That was a fine "first day engaged." outfit right? All these thoughts were circulating around her head when she walked up to the door. Oh my god, what about Sandy and Kirsten did they even like her. What? Of course they liked her; she'd known them for a long time. What was she worrying to much for? She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Finally after what seemed like hours of just standing there Kirsten came up and opened the door.

"Hi summer." She said sweetly.

"Hi Mrs. Cohen." summer said.

"Well come on in, I guess we'll have to get used to you being around. I'm just kidding we love having you here summer." Kirsten said motioning for her to come inside.

"Oh thanks, um so are you like mad that Seth and I are engaged?" summer said walking in as Kirsten closed the door.

"Umm mad would not be the right word. It's a big thing getting engaged, I just want you to be okay." Kirsten said.

"Well I wouldn't want to do anything to upset you Mrs. Cohen." summer said

"Kirsten, you can call me Kirsten." She said,

"Oh, well Kirsten I just want you to know that Seth and I can call all of this off if you and Mr. Cohen, I mean sandy I guess, umm if you two aren't happy with it." Summer said.

"look considering that Seth sold his boat for that rock on your hand I'd say there's no turning back, just be careful." Kirsten said.

"Seth sold his boat to buy my ring?" summer said surprised.

"Oh I probably shouldn't have told you that, but yes he did. It's very sweet."

"Where is he?" summer said looking around.

"Upstairs."

"Oh I guess I'll go see him them."

"Ok." Kirsten said walking back towards the kitchen Summer started to go towards the stairs when sandy walked by. "Hi sandy." Summer said still feeling uneasy about calling Seth's parents sandy and Kirsten.

"Its Mr. Cohen to you summer." Sandy said.

"Oh." Summer said immediately turning red and getting very flustered. "Sorry Kirsten... I mean Mrs. Cohen told me to call you sandy, sandy. Damn it I mean Mr. Cohen."

"Summer I was just kidding you can call me anything you want. I was just giving you a hard time. I do it to everyone." He said.

"Oh well I'm just going to go see Seth now." Summer said walking up the stairs quickly. Why was this so weird, it's not like she had never met Sandy or Kirsten before.

Summer walked up to Seth's room and knocked on his door before walking in. Seth was listening to music with headphones and searching around on the internet so he didn't hear Summer walk in. She walked over to him and trailed her hand across his shoulder before sitting in his lap. He took his headphones off, a little bit surprised.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Call me crazy, but I thought we were hanging out today." Summer said.

"Yeah but not until like noon." Seth said.

"It is noon." Summer said back.

"Oh." He said looking at the time on the computer. "That it is." He said.

"So what are we doing today, our first day as an engaged couple." Summer said very matter of factly.

"I don't know I thought we could go see a movie and then get dinner later on." Seth said.

"Dinner and a movie? That's what we're going to do on our first day engaged?" summer said putting on a been there done that face.

"No, no summer this is a movie and then dinner." Seth said.

"Oh well in that case." Summer said sarcastically.

"I don't know do you have any better ideas?" Seth said.

"Umm, no not really I guess that works for me." Summer said getting off of his lap.

"Good." He said getting up "you ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but umm before we go I just wanted to talk about something real quick." Summer said sitting down on the bed.

"That can't be good." He said sitting down next to her.

"Seth, your mom told me that you sold your boat for my ring." Summer said.

"Oh, yeah well the boat wasn't that important to me anyways." Seth said.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that, no matter what you say I know you loved that boat." Summer said.

"Not as much as I love you though summer, so it really doesn't matter. Plus you know that whole boat deal was just away for me to sweep to off your feet, and I don't really have to win you over anymore, so..." Seth would've kept rambling but summer stopped him by putting her lips to his, closing the gap between them.

"It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, with the exception of the care bear birthday surprise party Marissa through for me when we were little." Summer said.

"Damn those care bears; I just won't ever be able to beat them will I?" Seth said.

"Seth, you already have." Summer said kissing him again.

"Shall we go?" Seth asked her after they had been kissing for a couple of seconds.

"We shall." Summer said getting up, and Seth followed her out the door.

When they walked downstairs sandy and Kirsten were in the kitchen making lunch.

"We're leaving." Seth said.

"Oh well have fun. When will you be back?" Kirsten asked Seth and summer.

"Umm I don't know we're going to a movie and then dinner." Seth said.

"Well, try to spend some time with those friends of yours." Kirsten said.

"Oh we will, bye Mr. and Mrs.… uh bye." Summer said.

"Oh summer, wait till we get to tell the nana that you and Seth are tying the knot." Sandy said.

"Dad…" Seth said trying to loosen the uncomfortable air.

"Oh I love the nana." Summer said.

"Well she likes you too summer, I'm sure it won't be a problem." Kirsten said aiming the last part a sandy.

"We're leaving now." Seth said taking summer's hand and leading her out the door.

Nathan, Jake and Ryan had now gone over to Summer's house to meet up with everyone else. They were all sitting in the living room deciding what to do.

"Ok so options, we could go to the beach, but no one wants to do that so I'm ruling it out." Marissa said.

"What is there to do it this town?" Nathan asked.

"Well you know I'm sure if we went to Tree Hill, I'd be asking the same thing." Marissa said. Haley and Nathan exchanged glances.

"It was just a question." Nathan said.

"Well I'm thinking." Marissa said.

"We could go see a movie." Ryan said.

"No that's boring and stupid." Peyton said.

"Whoa we've got a negative Nancy on our hands." Marissa said.

"Do you want to go to a movie?" Peyton asked her almost as a challenge though.

"No I guess not." Marissa said. Brooke and Lucas walked down stairs, they were holding hands and sneaking around, because they didn't think anyone else was in the house. When they walked into the living room both of them started laughing hysterically.

"Are you two high?" Haley asked them looking at them like they were insane.

"No we just, we though everyone had left." Brooke said taking pauses in between her words because she was trying to catch her breath from laughing.

"Ok…" Haley said.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Lucas asked them grabbing a seat.

"Trying to figure out what to do." Jake said.

"Well we want to join you guys." Brooke said.

"Ooh miss, we're tired and just want to stay in bed all day, wants to go out with us."

Peyton said imitating Brooke in the middle of the sentence.

"I do not sound like that P. Sawyer." Brooke said.

"Whatever." Brooke said.

Haley turned to Nathan and whispered into his ear. "Maybe we should just go off together today, with no one else. Do something fun." Haley whispered, as Brooke noticed this.

"Tutor girl are you being naughty?" Brooke said, causing Haley to jump a little.

"Umm no I was just talking to Nathan." Haley said.

"Right." Brooke said not believing her.

"Haley and I were thinking we were just going to go do something together today." Nathan said.

"Ooh let's make it couple day." Brooke said. "We can all go off, with our _lovers." _Brooke said dramatizing the lovers part "and do whatever we want to do." She said.

"I'm up for that." Peyton said.

"Ok." Marissa said smiling at Ryan.

"Alright then. Thanks for the idea tutor girl. It looks like its going to work out well." Brooke said leaning down and kissing Lucas.

"Ok and this is the cue to leave." Peyton said getting up from the couch.

_Hope you enjoyed that. Please review coming up_

_Everyone's little date (sethsummer, Brookelucas, ryanmarissa, peytonjake, haleynathan) hope I didn't forget anyone but hopefully there will be something for everyone in the next chapter since it focuses on all the couples._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter three, umm hope you like, thanks so much for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter…_

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything…_

Summer and Seth were seated at their table, and were waiting for their food, holding hands across the table from each other. They had been looking at each other for a few second of silence.

"Is this…"

"Weird." Summer said finishing his sentence. "Yeah." She said taking her hands away from his.

"So…" summer said clearing her throat. "Our wedding?" summer asked him.

"Uh huh, yes we will be getting married." Seth said. "Or we could do something crazy and elope, but uh I'm not sure if you really want to do that." Seth said.

"No Seth, my parents and Marissa have to be at my wedding, plus I'm sure Ryan is going to be your best man."

"Of course." Seth said.

"Marissa would kill me if she didn't get to help me plan the wedding." Summer said as Seth took a sip of his drink.

"Mm, speaking of planning the wedding, you know I'm going to leave that up to you." Seth said.

"Awesome, you know what this means don't you?" Summer asked him.

"Uhh no, and I'm not quite sure I want to." Seth said.

"Care bear themed wedding."

"Definitely didn't want to know." Seth said looking down.

"I'm just kidding with you Seth. Gosh." Summer said.

"Right, I knew that." Seth said.

"I want you to help with the wedding."

"Hey summer if I had it my way, it'd be star wars theme and at the reception we'd all play magic the gathering." Seth said.

"Seth, seriously, I don't want you to hate everything about the wedding, I want us to both be happy."

"I'll be happy with whatever you want." Seth said.

"Ok, but I'm not making any final decisions without telling you first." She said.

"Oh why thank you." He said. "I'm honored."

"Well you should be." Summer said.

"I love you summer." Seth said.

"Oh, well I love you too, I'm really happy we're getting married." She said and a big smile crept upon her face.

"I'm happy you're happy."

"Seth, honey, are you just trying to make me happy, or are you happy that we're getting married too?" summer asked him.

"Well considering that I asked you to marry me, I would say I'm happy that we're getting married, but hey I don't know." Seth said.

"Shut up." She said. "I try to be all nice and it ends up coming back around and biting me in the ass."

"That's nice imagery summer." Seth said.

"Let's not forget I suffer from rage blackouts." Summer said.

"Oh never." Seth said.

"Ok, I'm hungry, I think we should order." Summer said.

"Me too."

"Ok, that was officially the worst movie I have ever seen." Nathan said. He and Haley were walking out from the movie theatre.

"I thought it was sweet." Haley said.

"Haley…" he said trying to think of how at any point the movie was sweet, he couldn't find any thing "no." he said bluntly.

"Whatever Nathan, you need to have a more open mind."

"I did, when we walked into to see the movie, and now I don't, because the movie was so bad." Nathan said.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Haley asked him.

"Oh, Haley I'm sorry." He said putting an arm around her. "If you liked it that much I'll stop talking about it." Nathan said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Ok so where to now?" Haley asked him, slipping her arm around her waste.

"I don't know, I feel like we need a tour guide or something." Nathan said.

"You know the beach is right across the street." Haley said.

"That it is, but we've already been to the beach." Nathan said.

"Oh I forgot you're not aloud to go to the beach more then once." Haley said sarcastically. "We could go take a walk or…"

"Or we could rent bikes." Nathan said.

"We could do that." Haley said not really wanting to.

"Come on, it'll be fun." He said taking her hand and leading her across the street.

"Wait Nathan…" Haley said following behind him.

Brooke and Lucas had decided to stay at the house all day, but when they got bored of... that... they went to the beach to take a walk. The sun was starting to set now and they were walking along the shore holding hands.

"God it's so pretty here, I could so see myself living here forever." Brooke said "I love it." Brooke said getting very excited.

"It's like your high and California's the drug. Brooke, honey chill." Lucas said.

"Shut up, you have to admit that it's gorgeous."

"Yeah it's pretty, but to be quite honest, I look at something prettier everyday so it doesn't have that much of an impact on me." Lucas said.

"You better be talking about me Broody." Brooke said.

"Of course."

"I am pretty, pretty aren't I?" Brooke said.

"Alright now you're just high on yourself." Lucas said.

"Ha ha, very funny." Brooke said. "Your one to talk." Brooke said.

"Uh what's that suppose to mean?"

"All this brooding you do, I can see your only thinking about yourself and how handsome you think you are." Brooke said.

"Whatever." He said nodding his head. "I do not, I don't even brood that much." Lucas said.

"Denial." Brooke said shaking her head.

"You know, it would be very easy to throw you in the water right now." Lucas said.

"You know it would be very easy to take a little break from sex." Brooke said.

"No it wouldn't." Lucas said, and even though Brooke knew it was true she didn't want to tell him that.

"Well you wouldn't do that." Brooke said.

"Oh I think I would." Lucas said.

"Nope." Brooke said.

"You're asking for it." Lucas said picking her up.

"Huh! No Lucas. Put me down."

Lucas had already walked out into the water.

"Ok." He said dropping her.

"Ooh, I can't believe you just did that." Brooke said standing up in the water. "You're going to pay." She said running over to him and tackling him. They both fell into the water, Brooke screaming a little bit on the way. Lucas pushed her under the water, but then he let her push him under the water.

"I can't believe I'm still in the water." Brooke said. "In my clothes."

"Oh you can just go shopping tomorrow."

"Best idea you've ever had." Brooke said.

"You mean besides sex."

"Stop trying to take credit for that, I was the one who brought it up for the first time." Brooke said hitting him playfully.

"It was a joint effort." Lucas said.

"Think what you will." Brooke said.

"Come here." He said laughing and pulling her over to him and kissing her.

Jake and Peyton had walked around in the same big shopping mall where Peyton had gotten her outfit for the party, and then decided to get something to eat. They had just paid for the check and were deciding what to do next.

"So what do you want to do?" Jake asked kind of low and bored sounding.

"I don't care." Peyton said sounding almost the same as him.

"I don't really feel like going back to the Cohen's house yet." Jake said.

"Well I don't really feel like going back to Summer's house yet." Peyton said.

"Then I think we have a dilemma. If we don't want to go back to our respective households yet."

"Yes we do." Peyton said. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Jake, I have an idea." Peyton said suddenly starting to brighten up a little bit.

"Ok what is it?" he asked her.

"Well it's not that exciting, but it should be somewhat fun." Peyton said.

"What is it Peyton?" he asked her.

"We have to go back to the mall." Peyton said.

Ryan and Marissa had decided to lay low that day. First they went to the beach, and then they had dinner, and returned to the pool house to hang out.

"So did you have fun today?" Ryan asked Marissa. They were both sitting on the Ryan's bed watching, what else, best week ever.

"Yeah." Marissa said.

"Cool." Ryan mumbled, and then got back to looking at the TV.

"You know what; it could've been more fun." Marissa said.

"Uh ok." Ryan said confused.

"It still can be." Marissa said leaning over and looking at him seductively.

"Oh, ok." Ryan said finally getting it.

Summer and Seth had finished eating and were heading back to Seth's house. Seth decided to be nice and go open Summer's door for her when they got to the house.

"Wow Seth, I thought chivalry was dead." Summer said.

"Oh yeah that's right." He said closing the door with her still in the car, but he quickly opened it again. "I'm just kidding, we're engaged now. Maybe that can change." He said.

"God do you remember when you said that to me?" Summer said getting out of the car.

"Yeah, in TJ best times of my life." Seth said sarcastically "I mean what could be better then you and your rage blackouts." Seth said.

"And then there was Marissa almost dying from my step-moms pain killers."

"Oh yes that too." Seth said.

"Not to mention your slow ass driving." Summer said.

"Summer I told you I was going the speed limit."

"Speed limits are for dorks, oh wait I forgot your Cohen, of course you went the speed limit."

"Well summer you will soon be a Cohen as well." Seth said.

"Yes but I wasn't born a Cohen so… it's different. I am never going to be passed by a van of nuns." Summer said.

"Correction I will never be able to beat the care bears and Jesus." Seth said going back to what he had said earlier that day.

"Just open the door." Summer said.

"Ok." Seth said opening the front door, as summer walked inside first.

"Mom? Dad? We're home." Seth said.

"I don't see them." Summer said.

"I guess we can just go up to my room." Seth said.

They started to walk up the stairs, when Seth head what sounded like something dropping.

"Did you hear that?" Seth said.

"Uh yes, and could you please lower your voice in case it's a murderer." Summer said whispering.

"What was that?" Seth said not really to anyone in particular.

"Seth, I don't know, but its freaking me out." Summer said. Seth started to walk down the stairs a little bit. "Seth where are you going?" summer said very quickly.

"I'm going to check on things." Seth said.

"You're not leaving me here by myself." Summer said.

"Would you like to come with me?" Seth asked her.

"Yes actually." Summer said.

"Ok." Seth said surprised. Summer walked down the stairs and grabbed his hand as the walked towards the kitchen. When they got inside Sandy and Kirsten popped up from behind the counter, causing summer to scream and jump around to hug Seth.

"Oh my god, we're so sorry." Kirsten said.

"Mom." Seth said like he was disappointed and embarrassed. "Do I even want to know what your doing sitting on the floor behind the counter?" Seth asked her.

"Yes, we're planning out what to do tomorrow." Kirsten said. Summer had now unlatched herself from Seth.

"What?" Seth asked them.

"Well tomorrow morning Sandy's going to give everyone surf lessons, and then you all can hang out for the rest of the after noon, and tomorrow night we're having a game night." Kirsten said excitedly.

"Like board games?" summer asked her.

"Yes." Sandy said.

"I love board games." Summer said, although Seth didn't look all that excited about these new plans.

"Alright, ok I think summer and I are going to go upstairs, or watch TV or something, you two go back to sitting on the floor." Seth said taking Summer's hand and leading her out of the room.

Nathan and Haley got to the bike rental place and rented two bikes, and were getting ready to take off.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Haley said.

"Why? Were' just riding bikes." He said.

"Yes but I'm not the best bike rider there ever was." Haley said kind of quietly.

"But you can ride right?" he asked her.

"Umm, I mean I've rode a couple of times, mostly ending up on the ground." Haley said.

"Haley, do you not know how to ride a bike?" Nathan said smiling.

"I do… sort of." She said looking down at her feet.

"Oh my god, you don't know how to ride a bike." He said.

"Yes we've already stated this." She said.

"Well, you know what its' the perfect time to learn." Nathan said.

"No it's not." She said.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because of all the people here." Haley said.

"But you have to learn, it's like a right of passage."

"I'd rather not learn here Nathan." Haley said.

"Alright, but before we leave Orange County your learning how to ride." Nathan said.

"Yeah whatever." She said.

"I'm determined to ride by the beach with you." He said.

"Right, but Nathan could you just do me a favor, and not mention this to everyone else. Haley said still looking down at her feet.

"I won't but you don't have to be ashamed Haley, not everyone knows how to ride." He said.

"Gee you could've fooled me." Haley said.

"I'm sorry." He said walking over to her and putting his arm around her. "Hey, I'm sorry." He said. She finally looked up at him.

"Ok." Haley said.

"Good." He said and kissed her.

Brooke and Lucas had now gotten out of the water, as it was starting to get darker outside.

"God its freezing." Brooke said.

"Yeah, sorry I don't have my Hoodie with me." He said.

"I can't believe Broody doesn't have his Hoodie." Brooke said. "Ha I rhymed." Brooke said.

"Not really." Lucas said.

"Broody, hoodie." She said sounding the words out, "close enough." She said shrugging.

"Yeah it is." He said smiling at her and taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said, and then smiled at him and kissed him again.

Jake and Peyton walked back over to the mall, and were on the escalator.

"Umm Peyton, where are we going?" Jake asked her.

"So this is like your first time away from Jenny, or your first trip without her." Peyton said.

"I'm a wear of this." Jake said.

"Ok, so you have to buy her a souvenir." Peyton said.

"This is your great idea." Jake said.

"Come on, you know nothing makes you happier then when Jenny's happy." Peyton said.

"And when you're happy." Jake said.

"Ok, well this will make me happy, come on I saw the perfect store." Peyton said taking his hand as the walked around the mall.

"Oh here it is." Peyton said.

"You want me to buy her an outfit. I would expect this from Brooke, but from you." Jake said.

"Hey I don't mind shopping." Peyton said.

"Ok, well I guess this works." Jake said.

"Good." Peyton said walking in the store.

"Peyton." Jake said.

"Yeah?" she said stopping and turning around.

"I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to Jenny." Jake said.

"I think you are, but thanks Jake that means a lot to me." Peyton said.

"Yeah." He said.

Ryan tilted his head up and kissed Marissa. Things started to get more and more intense, and Ryan flipped them so that he was now on top of Marissa, and started to take off her shirt. After he got her shirt off, she started to take his off, when Summer and Seth walked into the room.

"Oh my god, we're so sorry." Seth said, shielding his eyes.

"Yeah we'll just go." Summer said walking out the door quickly and Seth followed closely behind.

Ryan and Marissa were looking at each other for a few seconds before both of them started laughing uncontrollably. Well it was controllable when Ryan kissed Marissa again. Anything could be contained when it came to kissing.

_Ok so I'll update tomorrow, unless something weird happens which it shouldn't. Ok so please review and coming up…_

_The kids get surfing lessons_

_Game night, and an old friend shows up (I'll give you a hint; he's hot and loves water polo.)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's chapter 4 enjoy and review_

The next morning all of the teens went out to the beach with Sandy to have surfing lessons. Sandy was getting the surfboards out from the rental place. Brooke and Peyton were standing by the water.

"I don't think I'll be able to surf." Peyton said kind of gloomily.

"Me neither, but at least we'll look hot doing it right?" Brooke said, not gloomily.

"sure." Peyton said.

Haley and Nathan were down the beach a little ways.

"Ok, now Haley I'm sure they have life jackets, if you need one." Nathan said.

"Are you insinuating that I don't know how to swim Nathan?" Haley said giving him a look.

"You didn't know how to ride a bike." He said "who knows what you're not capable of."

"Shut up, I know how to swim, however I do not know how to surf. And don't you dare try making fun of me for not knowing how to surf."

"Hey I don't know how to either, it's not like we get massive waves in Tree Hill." He said

Sandy walked up behind them and said "hey you guys ready, we'll start a little bit down that way." Sandy said pointing down the beach.

"Ok." Haley said hesitantly.

"Brooke, are you coming in?" Lucas asked her already in the water a little ways.

"In a second honey." She said kind of forcefully. "do you guys know how to surf?"

Brooke asked Summer and Marissa.

"Umm, I've been one time, and it didn't really work out, but you know Sandy surfs all the time, I'm sure he'll be a better teacher then Luke was." Marissa said.

"Oh yeah." Summer said.

"Who's Luke?" Haley asked them.

"He looks kind of like that guy." Summer said pointing down at a guy in a bathing suit walking a long the beach.

"Wait, summer that is Luke." Marissa said.

"No it's not." Summer said.

"Luke" Brooke yelled out, summer and Marissa looked at her like she was crazy.

"Brooke!" Marissa said.

"What, he responded." Brooke said motioning towards him; Luke was now running up the beach towards them.

"Summer, Marissa what's happening?" he said acting all cool and Californian.

"We're taking surfing lessons; Ryan and Seth are already in the water." Marissa said.

"You guys are taking surfing lessons; I can't believe it Marissa all these times I've tried to get you in the water. What gives?"

"I have know idea." She said.

"Um Luke theses are our friends that we met when we went camping a couple weeks ago." Summer said.

"Hi I'm Brooke." Brooke said smiling.

"I'm Haley."

"And I would be Peyton." Peyton said.

"Cool nice to meet you all, I guess I'll let you girls get back to your surfing lessons."

"Luke tonight at the Cohen's house we're having a game night, you should totally come."

"Crash the Cohen's game night? I'm there." He said "see you tonight then."

"Wait Luke, what are you even doing in town." Marissa said, she had been so wrapped

up in seeing him that she'd forgot to ask him that. Brooke Haley and Peyton slowly slinked away into the water while Luke Marissa and Summer caught up on things.

"He's fine." Brooke said once they were in the water.

"Brooke, hello? You're dating Lucas." Peyton said.

"So it doesn't mean I can't think another guy in the world is hot, ok I think brad pitt is hot and no one jumps on me when I say that." Brooke said.

"That's because you and Brad Pitt could never happen." Haley said.

"You put me in a room with him for one hour and I will make it happen." Brooke said.

"Shut up." Peyton said pushing her into the water.

"Peyton." Brooke said.

"Girls, over here is where the surfing lessons are." Sandy said.

"coming." Brooke said.

Summer and Marissa had now entered the water and were swimming over to everyone else. Everyone had already done the lessons on the beach, like practicing standing up on the surf boards.

"Ok so, does everyone have a surf buddy?" sand asked them all.

"I can't believe you just said that dad." Seth said.

"Mr. Cohen, we all have a surf buddies." Brooke said happily.

The "buddies" were Brooke and Lucas, Peyton and Jake, Summer and Seth, Ryan and Marissa, and Haley and Nathan. What else would they be?

"Ok each team is going to share a surf board, so decide who's going to ride first, and just go at it. When the wave comes paddle as hard as you can and then stand up if you've got it." Sandy said

"You can go first Brooke." Lucas said.

"Come on you can do it Brooke." Lucas said all inspirationally.

"Thanks coach Scott." Brooke said, and then grabbed the surf board.

"Alright this can't be too hard." She said. She looked around and there was a wave coming.

"I'm going for it." She said getting on top of the board ad paddling; she got up on the board but immediately feel off after standing.

"I think you might have gotten up to early." Lucas said walking over to her.

"Uh huh, I don't really care I'm not doing that again, it was terrifying." She said.

"Well then I'll try."

"Be my guest." She said handing him the board.

All of the kids surfed, and surfed but the only ones that ended up really getting it were Lucas, Ryan, and Nathan. They were all walking out of the water and grabbing towels and such.

"God that was tiring." Summer said.

"I agree." Jake said.

"Well despite what some of you may think you all did really well for your first time out there, you should be proud of yourselves." Sandy said.

"God I did terribly." Brooke said.

"Aw you did fine." Lucas said taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"Says the guy who actually surfed today." Brooke said.

"I didn't do very well."

"Didn't do very well? You were like the Michael Jordan of surfing." Brooke said.

"Was not Brooke." He said.

"whatever." Brooke said.

"Seth, why did you do so terribly today?" summer asked him.

"Gee summer I was just about to ask you the same thing." Seth said.

"Oh very funny." She said.

"I know." He said.

The kids all went and changed, and then went out to lunch. Everyone was pretty tired so they laid low for the rest of the afternoon, in order to keep their energy for the oh so much fun game night that they were going to that night at the Cohen's. Brooke, Summer, Peyton, Lucas, and Haley and Marissa walked up to the Cohen's door and walked inside.

"Hello?" summer said aloud.

"We're in here." They all heard Kirsten yell out from what sounded like the TV room. They all walked there, and indeed there was Jake, Seth, Ryan, Nathan, and Luke and sandy and Kirsten of course.

"Hey guys, there's a pizza on the way and we've got all the games set out, you guys can decide to play whatever, first." Kirsten said getting a little too excited.

"Ok mom I think we've got it under control." Seth said.

Summer walked over and sat down next to him. Brooke sat in between Luke and Lucas, and Haley, Peyton, Jake, and Nathan sat down on the floor.

"Ok so which game should we play first?" summer asked everyone.

"My vote's for clue." Luke said.

"Me too." Brooke jumped at saying.

"is that ok with everyone?" Seth looked around and said.

"sure." And "yes" was the popular thing that everyone said but Jake jumped of the ordinary with a "fine by me." So they decided to play Clue.

About thirty minutes later…

"ohh, I want to make an accusation thing." Brooke said.

"Alright." Haley said.

"Ok I think its professor plum, with the candlestick in the… ballroom." Brooke said.

"I'll look." Kirsten said. "Oh honey I'm sorry that's not right."

"What, it has to be." Brooke said. "I don't understand."

"Ok I want to make an accusation." Haley said.

"It's not your turn." Nathan said.

"Yes it is I've been going after Brooke every time." Haley said "ok its professor plum with the candlestick in the billiards room." Haley said.

"That's right." Kirsten said.

"That's what I meant to say." Brooke said "billiards, ball room same thing." Brooke said.

"Ha-ha, your so stupid Brooke." Nathan said.

"shut up Nathan." Brooke said.

"sorry." He said.

"Of course tutor girl gets it." Brooke said.

"Whatever Brooke." Haley said.

"Guys pizza's here." Sandy said much to everyone's relief so the atmosphere's tension could be eased.

"Do you all want to play a game while we eat?" Kirsten asked everyone.

"I think we should take a break from the game playing." Summer said taking a piece of pizza from the box. Everyone went outside to eat.

"So you guys from Tree Hill, what brought you here?" Luke asked them.

"It's so pretty here, we had to check it out." Brooke said smiling at him, Lucas took a not of this.

"Cool." He said smiling back at her, Lucas also took not of this.

"Yeah we met them when we were camping, and some interesting things happened."

Marissa said looking around at everyone at the table, and everyone exchanged glances.

"Do I want to know?" he asked them all.

"Probably not. And I'd rather not relive those memories right now." Summer said.

"Me neither." Peyton said.

"No problem." Luke said going back to his pizza.

The kids all went back into the living room to play some more games.

"So what next?" Seth said. "We could play more board games, or we could do something really fun and play Magic the gathering." Seth said.

"no." everyone said almost in unison.

"ok." He said "sorry I didn't know mentioning Magic was like saying Voldemort. From now on I will just call it the game that shall not be named." Seth said.

"What should we play?" summer said

"Do you have twister?" Luke asked them.

"Of course we have twister." Seth said "That's not really a board game but I guess we could play it." Seth said.

"Oh I'm excited now I haven't played Twister in such a long time." Brooke said.

"Me neither." Summer said.

"Same here." Peyton said.

"I've never played." Ryan said.

"Ryan you've never played twister?" Nathan said looking at him crazily.

"no." he said

"Guess their not really big on board games in Chino." Summer said.

"Alright I got it." Seth said setting it out on the table, and taking off the box. Summer and Brooke set out the mat and Seth took the spinner.

"Ok I thin we should probably go in sets, because this is way to many people to play at one time." Seth said.

"I'll do it." Luke said.

"Me too." Brooke said

"Yeah I'll go." Lucas said, wanting to go in the same set as Brooke.

"Ryan you have to go." Seth said.

"alright." He said.

"Ok that's enough people." Seth said.

"I'll be the spinner." Summer said snatching the spinner from Seth.

"Ok right foot on red." Summer said.

Brooke and Luke immediately went for the same circle, causing them to trip and almost fall over each other.

"Oh I'm sorry." Luke said, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about." Brooke said smiling.

"Ok enough." Lucas said getting fed up with this.

"Lucas what's your problem?" Brooke asked him.

"you Brooke, you and Lucas have been all over each other all night." Lucas said.

"We have not." Brooke said.

"I've had enough of this." Lucas said walking out the door.

_Coming up more drama, please review_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is chapter 5 yay! Ok so at the teen choice awards last night CMM mentioned his wife being Sophia bush, and I'm sure most have you have heard the rumor that they might be getting a divorce but I have faith because he did mention her so it's not like they've filed for divorce, oooh and I saw a preview for the OC season three on the TV last night, it looks freaking sweet I'm soooo excited. September 8th yay! Ok so umm thank you so much for the reviews and please keep reviewing. Drama filled chapter her hope you like and enjoy…_

"Lucas what's your problem?" Brooke asked him.

"You Brooke, you and Luke have been all over each other all night." Lucas said.

"We have not." Brooke said.

"I've had enough of this." Lucas said walking out the door.

Brooke felt like the wind had been knocked out of her for a few seconds, before she turned to everyone else.

"Did he just dump me?" Brooke asked them all, but she was really asking herself.

"Brooke, I'm sure he just needs some time alone." Peyton said.

"No, this is ridiculous." Brooke sad running out the door after Lucas. She ran outside and saw him walking down the street.

"Lucas where are you going?" Brooke yelled at him.

"I don't know Brooke, away from you I guess." He said.

"You're overreacting."

"Oh am I? Really Brooke you know that if I'd have done half the things you did with Luke tonight with another girl, like Marissa you would've done the exact same thing as me."

"No, I don't think I would run out of the house like a little girl and make a scene."

Brooke said.

"Brooke, you are like the queen of making scenes, of course you would've made a scene, all the attention does have to be on you doesn't it?" He asked her, not really expecting and answer.

"Lucas stop, I can't believe your saying this." Brooke said.

"You know what Brooke; you wanted Luke now you can go have him." Lucas said.

"I don't want him I want you Lucas." Brooke said. "I'll admit I was aimlessly flirting with him tonight, but I didn't do it because I want to get with him, and I didn't do it because I wanted for us to break up. I would never do anything that would make us break up." Brooke said.

Lucas thought about this for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah well you just did." He said and walked away, leaving Brooke standing all by herself. Tears started forming in her eyes, as she walked back to the Cohen's house. God she didn't want them all to see her crying. She opened the front door and quickly walked through ignoring what everyone was saying and walked out to the backyard. She sat down by the pool and let the tears pour out of her eyes, but when she heard the back door open she quickly tried to compose herself. It was Luke.

"Hey Brooke." He said from a little distance away.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"You ok?" he asked her walking over and sitting down next to her.

"Umm," she said not looking up at Luke because she knew as soon as she did she would start crying in front of a complete stranger, well almost. But never the less she did look at him, and into his eyes.

"No not really." She said, she could feel it starting in her stomach, she wanted to start crying and she was trying as hard as she could not to, but the tears were forcing their way through, she felt like she was going to burst if she didn't cry, and so she did. She let her whole body go and the tears fell down. Luke pulled her into a hug, and she clung onto him. After a few minutes of crying Brooke looked up into Luke's eyes.

"I'm really sorry about this." Brooke said "you don't even know me and here I am like crying all over you." She said.

"No Brooke, I'm sorry, I feel like this is all my fault." He said.

"Oh, it wasn't your fault." Brooke said. "You didn't even do anything."

"I wanted to, I just didn't want to get Lucas, you know, upset." He said.

"It's ok." She said.

"So are you and Lucas…?"

"Over? Yeah I think so." Brooke said putting her hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You know what don't be, if Lucas is really going to break up with me over something like that then I don't know why we were ever dating in the first place." Brooke said. "I'd rather be with someone like you." Brooke said, and then a few seconds later realized what she had just said. "Shit. I hope I didn't just say that out loud." Brooke said.

"No, Brooke to be honest I'd like to be with you too. I mean I don't even know you but that could change." He said.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He said hesitantly. She nodded her head and slowly closed the gap between then and put her lips up to his, but he pulled away first.

"Brooke, are you sure you're ready to move on all ready?" he asked her.

"No, not really." She said laughing a little "I don't know why I did that, I'm sorry I'm going to go now." Brooke said.

"Well wait where are you going?" he asked her.

"Isn't there a bar or something around here?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I mean not exactly around here but…"

"Could you give me a ride?" she asked him.

"Umm I guess, but how are you going to get in?"

"I'm not, but Gretchen is." Brooke said smiling a little.

"Gretchen?" he said looking at her a little bit weirdly.

"Fake ID." She said smiling.

"Alright, I can give you a ride, but Brooke be careful I know a bunch of uhh water polo playing jerks in this town, I know because I used to be one." He said.

"I can handle guys." Brooke said. "Let's go." She said.

"Alright."

Luke dropped Brooke off at the bar, and drove away after telling her to be careful again. Brooke or Gretchen got into the bar, and used her powerful "sexy" skills on the bartender to get a bunch of free drinks. It was true Brooke Davis would soon one day corrupt the lives of every young male in the world. She had had plenty to drink and was getting ready to leave when a guy came up to her and started hitting on her.

"Hey hot stuff." He said.

Brooke was drunk, but she wasn't that drunk.

"Umm EW." She said.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked her.

"It's not really none of your business." She said confusing herself.

"Well it is my business, because we didn't get to dance." He said, pulling her back to him.

"Um, I don't dance with creeps." Brooke said.

"Well you're in luck, because I'm not a creep." He said.

"Can you please just leave me alone?" Brooke whined.

"I don't think I can do that." He said "there's a back room, you want to go there with me?" he asked her.

"No" she said "get off of me!"

"Sorry." He said, and started to drag her off to the back of the bar, Lucas had just walked into the bar, probably wanting to drown out his sorrows the same way as Brooke, when he caught a glimpse of a girl being carried off to the back, and hearing "no's" and "get off of me." It sounded like Brooke, he quickly followed them to the back, there was like a hallway of doors, damn it which one did they go into. He decided to go by trial and error.

The creepy guy had now taken Brooke into one of these rooms, and set her down on the couch. She tried to get up quickly, and he let her but when she got to the door it was locked.

"I can't open the door." She said kind of drowsily.

"That would be because it's locked." He said "now come here." He said.

"No, let me out of here."

"I don't want to have to do this the hard way." He said, walking over towards her.

"Fuck you." She said.

"Hey, now you should be nice to me."

"Let me out of here!" she said, Lucas heard this from outside and ran to the door he heard it from, he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

The creepy guy had now grabbed Brooke and thrown her onto the couch, and was on top of her.

"Please, no get off of me." Brooke said.

"Don't worry; it'll be fine, from her on out." He said grinning a really evil grin, and then everything went black for Brooke. He had injected her with something. Lucas was now freaking out; he kept trying to open the door. He decided to kick it open, it worked in the movies, but of course it didn't work there. He ran out into the bar, and found the guy at the bar.

"Hey, do you have key, to the rooms down there?" he said very quickly.

"Yeah." The bartender said.

"Ok give it to me, and call the police." Lucas said.

"What…"

"Please man." He said, the bartender looked at him and then handed him the key. Lucas ran to the room again and unlocked the door, opening it quickly; he walked in and saw the guy on top of Brooke, ripping her shirt off.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Lucas said running over to him and forcefully throwing him off of her and against the wall, and then he walked over to him and started punching him.

"You think it's ok to do this, huh?" Lucas said really angrily "you're a fucking asshole," Lucas said punching him one last time as the guy fell to the floor, and Lucas ran over to Brooke. She was out cold. He put his hand to her face.

"God, Brooke I'm so sorry." He said. He saw that her shirt was mostly ripped off so he took of his infamous hoodie and put it on her.

The creepy guy had now gotten to a standing position, but with in minutes the police had arrived, and were taking the guy into custody.

"If you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend again, I swear to god I'll kill you." Lucas said, not even realizing that he had called Brooke his girlfriend, because she wasn't but maybe that could change.

"Calm down son." The police officer said.

"You need to get her to a hospital." Lucas said sitting back down by Brooke.

"There's an ambulance on the way, you need to calm down though. Is this your girlfriend?" the police officer asked him.

"Yes" he said after hesitating for a moment.

"Ok could you take her out to the front please, the ambulance will be here soon."

Lucas nodded and gently picked Brooke up and took her into his arms, and carried her out to the front of the bar to wait for the ambulance to come.

Lucas rode in the ambulance with Brooke, and was sitting in the waiting room when everyone else arrived.

"Oh my god, Lucas is she ok?" Peyton asked him.

"Yeah, she should wake up soon, that jackass injected her with some kind of drug, I'm not sure, but anyways she should be awake soon." He said.

"Did that guy actually, you know?" Summer said.

"Rape her?" Lucas said disgusted with hearing those words. "No I stopped him before he could." Lucas said.

"God I can't believe this happened." Haley said taking a seat beside Nathan and grabbing his hand for support.

"Me neither." Lucas said, they all sat in silence for awhile, when a doctor walked out.

"She's just woke up, umm one person can go inside and see her." The doctor said.

"You go Lucas" Peyton said.

"Ok" he said. He walked down the halls, kind of scared as to how happy Brooke would actually be to see him, he had said some pretty mean things earlier, but they certainly weren't things that he actually _meant. _He walked into her room and saw her lying there, on her bed, and she immediately looked over at him.

"Lucas." She said kind of smiling, with that one word and that one smile she had stolen his heart all over again and he walked over to her, and sat down taking her hand.

"Brooke, oh my god, I'm so happy your ok, if anything had happened to you I don't know what I would have done." He said.

"This coming from the guy who just dumped me." She said trying to comprehend everything that was going on.

"That shouldn't have… I mean I shouldn't have done that Brooke, I didn't mean it." He said.

"Lucas those things that you said really hurt me." She said.

"I know, but Brooke I want to work things out, I should've never walked out of that house, and I should've never said those things to you. I overreacted and I definitely realize that now, the truth is I thought you were bored of me so you were moving on to a new Luke" Lucas said.

"Well there's only one Lucas out there for me." She said, and he smiled.

"Good."

"I didn't say it was you." She said, his happy face suddenly turned into a worried one.

"Just kidding with you Broody, I needed to find some way to see your brooding face again." She said smiling.

"You had me there, I would have been brooding for the rest of my life, if I lost you Brooke. I need my cheery." He said

"And I need my broody." She said, and then Lucas leaned over the bed and kissed her. "Just don't ever freak out again if I say hi, to some guy." Brooke said.

"I won't." he said rolling his eyes.

"I only do it to corrupt them" Brooke said smiling.

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"I guess I can cross Luke of my list now, and the bartender tonight." She said.

"Lets not talk about tonight." He said.

"Ok, come here." She said scooting over in the bed a little and motioning for him to come and lie next to her. He stood up and gently lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"We're not having sex." She said.

"I knew that." He said, and both of them started laughing, before Lucas kissed Brooke again.

_So I realize this chapter was all about Brooke and Lucas and such but next one won't be all about them, and the chapter was kind of short but it was all good stuff, so please review and tell me what you think… coming up…_

_Wedding Plans_

_The tree hill teens are supposed to leave soon, but they don't want to._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok so here is the new chapter, kinda short, kinda pointless, but its good. drama at the end oohhh. thanks soo much for all the reviews and please keep them coming. please enjoy as well..._

The next day Brooke had gotten out of the hospital, and she felt as great as ever, especially about the fact that her and Lucas had gotten back together, and that she wasn't actually raped. IT was the after noon of the next day and all the girls were in Summer's living room eating pizza, the guys had all gone surfing again.

"Summer, we so need to plan your wedding." Marissa said.

"Or at least go dress shopping, while we're still here." Brooke said.

"You guys want to do that today?" summer asked them.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah, I mean why not, I doubt I would buy anything, but I could like put it on hold or something, it'll be fun." Summer said.

"You're so lucky you're getting married, you get to do so much cool stuff, like taste all the cakes, and buy a dress." Brooke said.

"And she also gets to marry a guy she loves." Haley said like that was the obvious.

"Well that's a given." Brooke said "and I'm talking about the fun stuff." She said.

"Well let's go then." Summer said.

"When do you think you want to get married?" Haley asked her.

"Don't know, sometime not to far away, but we haven't really talked about it that much."

"Where do you want to get married?" Brooke asked her.

"I honestly have no idea." She said feeling kind of overwhelmed.

You should so get married on the beach, thatd be hot summer Marissa said.

Yeah Paris Hilton. She said.

Please can we not start with whole thats hot thing. Summer said.

"Alright, that's hot." Brooke said laughing.

"Shut up" summer said laughing right a long with her.

They all went to a big shopping street to look for Summer's dress. They walked inside a bridal store.

"Oh I'm in heaven." Brooke said.

"Me too." Marissa said.

"Ok, so summer what kind of dress are you looking for?" Haley asked her.

"I really don't know something strapless though." Summer said.

"Always good." Brooke said "what about this one?" Brooke asked her picking out a strapless one with a very puffed out bottom half.

"Oh, no way, it's way to puffy, I'm not a big fan of the puffiness."

"Really? Me neither." Brooke said. "It has to be elegant." She said.

"Or trashy." Peyton added in.

"Hey!" Brooke said hitting Peyton on the arm "that is not true." Brooke said.

Peyton gave her "the look"

"Ok so maybe it is sometimes." Brooke said shrugging. "You have to when you go to a club."

"True, true." Summer said.

The girls shopped for hours, until they found the perfect dress, it was white and strapless with white beaded detail, and it flared out a little at the bottom. Summer was absolutely in love, and she ended up buying it right away, not even waiting to talk to Seth, or anyone else the dress was just too perfect. The girls all went back to Summer's house, to drop the dress off and then drove over to the Cohen's house.

"Hey guys." Summer said walking into the pool house, where all the guys were, and sitting down next to Seth.

"Hello, girls." Seth said back.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Marissa asked them.

"Don't know whatever you guys want to do." Seth said.

"Something fun." Brooke said.

"What did you all do today?" Nathan asked them.

Went wedding dress shopping, and summer bought the cutest dress ever. Brooke said excitedly.

Wow you already bought your wedding dress. Seth said.

It was a really pretty dress, to great to pass up. Summer said youll love it. Dont worry. Summer said.

"When are you guys getting married anyways?" Lucas asked them.

"We don't know, haven't really talked about that quite yet." Summer said.

"Probably a few months or something." Seth added in.

"Ugh I want to go." Brooke said.

"You should." Summer said "all of you should so come to our wedding." Summer said.

"Oh no way could we crash at your wedding." Haley said.

"Haley, she invited us we wouldn't be crashing." Brooke said, really wanting to go.

"Yeah, you all should come, it would be fun, I mean you'll have to get here, but if you can do that, then it should all be good."

"Yes, that would be good." Brooke said.

"Oh my god goys, do you realize that out plane leaves in the day after tomorrow?" Peyton asked them, she had been staring off into space for awhile, and had just been thinking when she realized that they didn't really live in Orange County.

"Peyton, please don't remind me." Brooke said.

"Really, it feels like we just got here." Lucas said.

"I know." Haley said.

"Well we need to make the best of our time we have left together." Summer said dramatically.

"I think I want to move here." Brooke said, earning a bunch of different looks from around the room "what? It's not like I'm actually going to, jeez." She said.

"Changing subject, what are we doing tonight?" Marissa said.

"The shins are performing at the bait shop." Seth said.

I love the shins. Peyton said.

"Lets got there then." Summer said.

"We might possible need tickets, of some sort, maybe I don't know." Seth said, he knew there was no way they were going to get tickets.

"Oh we'll get tickets." Summer said "don't worry."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked her.

"I have connections." Summer said.

"With who?"

"None of your business, but is that what everyone wants to do?" summer asked them.

"Sure." Brooke said.

"yeah." Jake said also, and everyone else sort of nodded.

Ok then. Summer said Ill make it happen, if youll excuse me I have to make a phone call, be right back. She said standing up and walking out of the room.

"She doesn't tell me anything, her name probably isn't summer." Seth said.

"Seth have you been watching too many soap operas?" Marissa asked him.

I dont watch soap operas. Seth said.

"I know Ryan's favorite is all my children." Marissa said.

"I don't even know what that is." He said hearing his name being mentioned in the same conversation at soap operas.

Mine and summers is General hospital, well we dont really watch it anymore but we used to be obsessed, now its all about the valley. Marissa said.

Oh my god, I love that show. Brooke said I have season one on DVD. Brooke said I made Peyton watch it all the way through with me one time, we had a marathon.

"Summer did the same to me." Marissa said.

Alright, enough talk about weird TV shows, we uh men over hear dont like it. Seth said, summer had just walked back into the pool house.

"Well then you can go back to playing star wars or whatever the hell else you play, on the x box." Summer said.

"It's a play station 2 summer." Seth said.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Summer said sarcastically.

The video gods could have you killed for that little mishap of yours. Seth said.

Seth, chill on the whole video game thing. Ryan said.

"Yeah ok." Seth said leaning back in his chair trying to look stealth probably.

"Did you get the tickets summer?" Nathan said trying to break up all this weird conversation matter.

"Yes I did no problem." Summer said aiming that last part at Seth, Seth gave her a look and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop please." Marissa said.

"Sweet, when does the concert start?" Brooke asked anyone who could answer.

"8:00." Summer said.

"Cool I'm so excited, I love the shins." Peyton said.

"I don't think I know any of their stuff, but it's cool." Brooke said.

"Yeah you do they sing the song New Slang." Peyton said.

"oooh yeah I love that song." Brooke said. "Oh now I'm really excited."

"Should we go get something to eat now?" summer asked them.

"Yeah, sure." Ryan said.

"Let's go then." Brooke said springing up from her seat.

Everyone got to the bait shop and got in with virtually no trouble, Summer's connections really did work out much to Seth's confusion. They all walked inside, and saw that the place was packed.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Brooke said.

"Me too." Summer said.

"You have a fake ID?" Brooke asked her.

"Oh you don't need one here." Summer said.

"what kind of a town is this?" Haley said to everyone.

"A kind where clueless bartenders will do anything for a pretty girl." Summer said

winking.

"Come on." Summer said to Brooke.

"Hell yes." She said following her.

"I'm going to guys." Peyton said following them leaving Haley all by herself.

"Oh what the hell?" she said.

All the girls got their drinks and headed over to where the guys were waiting for the band to start.

"Hey guys." Brooke said pretty cheerfully.

"And the drinking has begun." Lucas said.

"I'm just happy to be here, Lucas." Brooke said hitting him playfully.

"Whatever" he said.

"So when's this band going to start?" Haley said taking a big sip of her drink, and then another.

"You might want to slow down on that drink there Haley." Nathan said trying not to laugh at her.

"I'm just fine with my drink." She said taking another big sip

"She's not going to think that tomorrow." Brooke said under her breath to everyone.

"I heard that Brooke." Haley said.

"I said nothing." Brooke said, "Hey look the bands here." Brooke said pointing to the stage and also changing the subject.

"Oh yes." Peyton said.

The shins opened up with the song "Saint Simon." Which of course Peyton knew.

"This isn't too bad." Brooke said.

"Yeah, I prefer it when the singer is hot, but whatever." Summer said, earning a hurt look from Seth. "I'm just kidding sweetie." Summer said kissing him quickly.

"mhmm." He said.

The Shins had been playing for awhile, and Haley was definitely what you might call drunk.

"Nathan, I think we should get out of here." Haley said "go back to the house, by ourselves." Haley said slurring pretty much every word.

"You want to leave?" he said.

"Yeah, let's go to our own room, and get jiggy with it." Haley said.

"Whoa, Haley you did not just day that" he said.

"Come on Nate, let's go." She said like a crazy person walking forward but tripping, and Nathan leaned over to catch her.

"Whoa there Haley, we do need to get you out of here." He said.

"Nathan, you wan to teach me how to ride a bike right now?" she said excitedly, with a flare in her eyes.

"I'm not quite sue about this Haley, but it could possibly be the worst time to teach you how to ride a bike." He said trying to steady her.

"No it's not, I'm perfectly capable of riding a boat right now." She said.

"Maybe a boat, but not a bike Haley." He said.

"That's what I said."

"Whatever, lets go." He said.

"Ok, lead the way." She said flinging her arm up towards the door.

"Hold on." He said, walking over to everyone else. "Hey guys I'm going to get Haley out of here, she kinda drunk." He said.

"Kind of, Nathan she was singing oops I did it again when the shins were singing caring is creepy." Peyton said.

"Ok… well that's why I'm getting her out of here." He said

"Good luck." Brooke said, and they all turned around as Nathan went to find Haley.

"It smells a little bit like smoke." Brooke said non-chalantly.

"Maybe someone's cooking outside." Lucas said.

"Yeah, maybe." Summer said looking at him like he was crazy.

"You guys I really smell it now." Summer said.

"Don't worry about it." Seth said taking her hand, then from the back of the bait shop someone yelled "FIRE!" the shins stopped playing, and everyone turned around to where they yell came from, and there were flames starting at the front of the bait shop.

"Shit guys, there's alcohol in here, we have to get out."

_so coming up_

_aftermath of everything_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok on the previeslly, part of this chapter, I just changed something a little bit to add more drama, brooke went to the bathroom, like before they knew there was going to be a fire, anyways umm thanks for the reviews sooo much please keep them coming, and to all my faithful ones such as othretard, brucas4ever, liz213mast, jameslady4ever, lapinou, cutieray, and if didn't mention anyone else really sorry, I'm getting confused typing this stuff or I haven't gotten your review yet, but I think I'll start like saying thanks to whoever does it like after every chapter. Anyways enjoy…_

"Do you guys smell something?" Summer asked everyone.

"It smells a little bit like smoke I'm going to the bathroom, be right back." Brooke said non-chalantly.

"Maybe someone's cooking outside." Lucas said.

"Yeah, maybe." Summer said looking at him like he was crazy.

"You guys I really smell it now." Summer said.

"Don't worry about it." Seth said taking her hand, then from the back of the bait shop someone yelled "FIRE!" the shins stopped playing, and everyone turned around to where they yell came from, and there were flames starting at the front of the bait shop.

"Shit guys, there's alcohol in here, we have to get out." Ryan said, grabbing Marissa's hand and running towards the door.

"Wait Brooke's in the bathroom." Lucas said, really worried.

"We have to get out of here." Ryan said.

"No I can't" Lucas said running towards the bathroom. All of the people in the club were rushing towards and out the door, and the crowd came to a halt, because with that many people at the same time trying to get out of course there was going to be chaos. Everyone pushed their way to the door and ran outside, running as far as they could, when they were a little ways away there was a big explosion, causing all of them to fall to the ground.

"Oh my god." Summer said.

They all slowly got up and shook themselves off

"Brooke and Lucas." Summer said.

"Oh my god." Peyton said, bending down because she couldn't even make herself stand up, Brooke and Lucas had to have made it out.

"They had to have been in there." Ryan said.

Summer sighed and turned to Seth and let her weight fall onto him as he took her into his arms.

"Wait guys, stop maybe they made it out." Marissa said.

"We need to go find them." Peyton said.

"No, guys it's dangerous, we can't go back over there." Ryan said.

"I'm going whether you all are or not." Peyton said, and Jake nodded his head and followed her.

"I'm going to." Summer said.

"Wait summer, please, just stay here, they're looking for them." Seth said feeling very protective of her.

"Seth, come on." Summer said.

"Summer don't go." Seth said, summer and Seth looked at each other for a few seconds, each trying to win over the other one.

"Fine." Summer said sitting down on the ground; Seth let out a sigh of relief and sat down next to her rubbing her back. After a few seconds of trying to resent him summer finally gave in and turned to him letting him put his arms around her, and hold her.

Back near the club, Peyton and Jake were holding hands and walking around outside looking for Brooke and Lucas.

"God Jake, where are they?" Peyton asked turning to him.

"I don't know there's a bunch of people here." He said.

"They had to have made it out." Peyton said "they just had to." Peyton said, she cared about those two people almost more than anyone else.

"Peyton!" a voice said from behind her and when she turned around she saw Brooke.

"Oh my god Brooke." Peyton said hugging her immediately.

"Where's Lucas?" Jake asked Brooke.

"He's not with you guys." Brooke said all the sudden getting very worried.

"No." Peyton said "he went to find you in the bathroom."

"Oh we must have missed each other or something, I'm sure he made it out." Brooke said in denial.

"Let's look for him." Peyton said.

"Yeah." Brooke said "Lucas!" she yelled getting very flustered and starting to walk very fast.

"Brooke slow down." Peyton said.

"No we have to find Lucas." Brooke said.

Peyton and Jake exchanged glances and kept on walking after Brooke.

"I think I see him." Jake said.

"Oh my god." Brooke said running over towards him, he was sitting on a step a few yards away.

"Lucas!" Brooke said.

"Brooke." He said getting up quickly and walking over to her as she ran up and jumped into his arms.

"You scared me to death Lucas." Brooke said, pulling away from the hug but not from him.

"Brooke I thought I'd lost you." He said pulling her into another hug, and stoking her hair, taking in every inch of the fact that she was still alive.

"Well it's a good thing you two found each other." Peyton said.

"Is everyone else ok?" Lucas asked them.

"Yeah, they're all over there, we should probably go, and see them." Jake said.

"Right, let's go." Brooke said, grabbing a hold of Lucas's hand to make sure she didn't loose him again. They walked back to where everyone else was.

"Oh, thank god everyone is ok, you guys were taking forever." Marissa said as summer and Seth were getting up from sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, we just all had to find each other." Lucas said.

"I wanted to help find you, but this one here." Summer said pointing to Seth "all the sudden turned into mother Mary, and became very protective." Summer said.

"Summer, I'm just watching out for my shorty." He said, putting his hand on her head.

"Haley and Nathan are lucky they got out of there, Haley probably would've been like ooh fire, can I touch it" Brooke said.

"She wasn't that drunk was she?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah she was." Peyton and Brooke said in unison.

"Haley's not so used to alcohol." Brooke said.

"I'm so tired; I just want to go home and go to sleep." Summer said.

"Me too." Seth said, getting a bunch of odd looks. "What, I'm beautiful; I have to get my sleep." He said.

"Oh Seth, what will we do with you?" Marissa said

"I don't know." He said.

"It was a rhetorical question Hun." Brooke said.

"I knew that." He said, putting his arm around summer. "Can we just go now?" he asked them.

"Yes let's get out of here."

Summer, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas all went back to summer's house, Marissa had gone home.

"Lucas do you have something against sleeping with the other guys?" Summer asked him.

"No, I'd just rather sleep with my girlfriend." He said.

"mhmm, ok well I'm going to sleep now, good night everyone." Summer said.

"Me too." Peyton said walking off towards the room she was staying in.

"You want to go?" Brooke asked him.

"You wanna watch a movie?" he asked her.

"Sure, summer told me where all her DVD's are, lets go look." Brooke said. She and Lucas walked into the living room and Brooke opened up the cabinet under the TV.

"Holy shit she's got like the mother load of DVD's" Brooke said. Brooke started looking through them and after a few minutes she screamed.

"What Brooke?" Lucas asked her.

"It's the valley, season one on DVD." Brooke said excitedly.

"Brooke don't you have that on DVD?" he asked her sighing and sitting back down on the couch again.

"Yeah but I haven't watched in like… a week." Brooke said.

"Can we please watch something else?" he asked her.

"Ok, fine." She said. "Hmmm, what else looks good?" she asked herself.

"There's family guy season one on DVD." She said.

"Lets watch that." He said.

"Ok." She said taking it out, and putting the CD into the DVD player. Once in was in she grabbed the remote and jumped onto the couch with Lucas.

"Hello brooding one." She said smiling.

"Hello cheering one." He said back. Brooke leaned against Lucas's chest and pressed play on the remote.

Upstairs Summer as in her room getting ready to hang her wedding dress up, when she decided to put it on. She carefully put it on and walked over to her mirror. It was gorgeous, and everything that she wanted it to be. Thinking about Seth, and imagining herself walking down the isle with him made her heart flutter. Everything seemed so perfect, and it just felt right, from the first time she kissed him all the way to now Seth had been her true love and the fact that she was marrying him made her incredibly happy.

Haley was roaming around the house looking for a bathroom, Nathan had dropped her off, and made sure she got in bed, and then he got the hell out of there because he didn't want to be there when she woke up. Peyton had gotten up to go to the bathroom when she saw Haley roaming around the halls.

"Haley?" Peyton said.

"mmmm." Haley groaned/whined.

"What?" Peyton asked her.

"mhmfrbbnn." Haley muttered, Peyton couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"What, what is it, did Timmy fall in the well again lassie?" Peyton asked her, laughing.

"mmm." Haley said shaking her head. "sick." Haley managed to get out, and stumbled into what was luckily the bathroom and threw up.

"Oh, ok, I'm just going to wait until tomorrow morning." Peyton said heading back to her room.

"ugghhhh!" Haley yelled from the bathroom, causing Peyton to laugh as she went into her room.

Back downstairs Brooke and Lucas had watched a total of two episodes, they were starting a third one and stewie said "ha, soon I will corrupt the world."

Lucas started laughing "it's just like you Brooke." He said, but then he got no answer, he looked down at her and saw that she was a sleep. He carefully took the remote from her side and pressed stop, then he picked Brooke up into his arms and carried her upstairs. It was almost like a fairy tale moment, as he was going to lie her down on the bed, but when he got there he saw Haley sprawled across the foot of the bed.

"Ok, that works too." He said, and took Brooke into Haley's room and laid her down on the bed, lying down next to her, and slipping his arms around her waste, no way was he letting her go again.

Marissa walked into her house, and went up to tell her mom that she was home. When she walked into her room he saw her mom, and dad making out on their bed.

"Oh my god." Marissa said, turning away quickly, she didn't know her parents were getting back together: again.

"Marissa, honey, thank your ok." Julie said. "We heard about the fire on the news." Julie said jumping up from the bed quickly and walking over to Marissa.

"Marissa why didn't you call to tell us you were ok." Jimmy asked her also walking over to her.

"I don't know, because I came home maybe." Marissa said "look I'm spending the night at the Cohen's I'll call you tomorrow, sorry to interrupt." Marissa said, looking at them one last time before shaking her head and walking out of the room.

All of the guys were in the pool house playing grand theft auto in the pool house, too manly to go to sleep possibly?

"Oh Ryan you, good job buddy you just killed a guy while the police were watching." Seth said.

"So, the police can't catch me." Ryan said.

"Uh huh." Nathan said.

Ryan looked at Nathan for a second and then went back to his game.

"Ryan, the police are beating you, run away dude." Seth said.

"I'm running."

"Hide there." Jake said.

"Good idea."

"They're sending the army, it's all over for you now." Seth said.

"Whatever." Ryan said back.

"Oh god, I think they found you." Jake said, all the guys started to intensely watch Ryan play when Marissa came on.

"Wow." Marissa said.

"Oh, hey Marissa." Seth said "we're just playing grand theft auto."

"Really cause it looked like you were watching an episode of America's most wanted."

Marissa said laughing and taking a seat next to Ryan.

"The same is a little intense sometimes; don't worry though it's not real." Seth said.

"Oh good cause I so thought it was." Marissa said sarcastically. "Sorry guys, but can I talk to Ryan alone?" she asked the.

"sure." Jake and Nathan said, motioning for Seth to come with them.

"Pause the game Ryan, we will finish this tomorrow." Seth said. "Good night to both of you." He said.

"Yeah you get your beauty sleep." Marissa said.

"Oh I will Marissa, I will." Seth said walking out after Nathan and Jake.

Once they were safely outside Marissa turned to Ryan.

"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" she asked him.

"No, of course not. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I just sort of walked in on my parents making out." She said.

"By parents do you mean Jimmy and Julie?" Ryan asked her, who know what she meant by parents.

"Yeah." She said.

"Wow, is that ok with you?"

"I mean, sure I guess, I just never thought it would happen. Well she did have an affair with him when she was still married to Caleb, but I thought it was going to be over after that." Marissa said.

"You can't help who you love right?"

"I certainly couldn't" she said, and smiled as they pulled together for a kiss.

_Ok next chapter is I'm really really upset to say the last one, but there will be an epilogue of summer and seth's wedding, I know I keep talking about it and it would be mean of me not to include it. Please make these last review count, I'm sooo sad but the kids have to leave soon and I don't feel like doing a trilogy soo… anyways…_

_Coming up_

_The last day in the OC fun, not quite sure yet, I want to make it good soo we'll see._


	8. Chapter 8

_The last chapter has arrived, yes people I'm very upset to say it but it has, well there is still and epilogue which should be good that will probably be out in two or three days, depending on how much my first few days of school suck, thanks to…_

_Liz213mast-I'm excited to write about summer and Seth's wedding too and unfortunately I must end the story, soooo sorry..._

_Othretard- haha thanks love the review, and it does have to end at some point sadly yes I know but there wasn't that many places else to go_

_Brucasnaleyluvr- yeah I might write a brucas, I know I want to write another one soon after this one but I might do a general hospital fic or the oc, but if I write a one tree hill one it will be a brucas and brathan cause both couples are hot._

_Crazyfortheoc21-thanks for the review, I'll try to make seth and summer's wedding cute I might be writing a seth/summer fic after this one so check that out if I do..._

_Thanks everyone and if I haven't gotten your review yet or whatever sorry but thanks and please enjoy this final chapter even though there's going to be an epilogue…_

The next morning Haley woke up with a puddle of drool under her, and she was lying on the side of the bed, that wasn't hers. She rolled over to look at the clock but ended up falling off the bed and onto the floor.

"ow." She muttered, and put her hands to her head, on account of the throbbing pain.

Brooke was trying to sneak into the room to get her bag, when she saw Haley lying on the floor.

"Hi Haley." Brooke said cheerily.

"Brooke, shhh." Haley said whispering.

"I'm sorry; you got pretty wasted last night Haley, what's up with that tutor girl." Brooke said.

"My head hurts." Haley said.

"Coffee, food, and some Advil should help you... some."Brooke said.

"mhmm." Haley said, trying to get up, but once she stood up she sat back down once she realized it was too painful to stand.

"I'll get some for you." Brooke said.

"mhmm." Haley said lying back down on the bed. Brooke shook her head and walked out of the room and downstairs. She walked into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"How's Haley?" Nathan asked her.

"Oh, she's just peachy." Brooke said smiling. "I told her I'd get her some coffee and Advil, she'll be good in no time." Brooke said.

"I'll get that for her." Nathan said walking over and getting a pouring some coffee into a glass. "Do you have Advil summer?"

"Of course." She said, opening up a cabinet and taking out two and giving them to him.

"Alright, be back." He said walking upstairs, coffee and Advil in hand.

"It's our last day here, what are we going to do?" Brooke said sitting down and sighing.

"Whatever you guys want to do, because it certainly isn't our last day here." Marissa said.

"Yeah, you guys decide." Summer said "Seth and I our having lunch with my dad and step mom today, so we actually have to leave soon, sweetie." Summer said.

"Oh, no we don't summer." Seth said "I really don't think your parents want to see me." Seth said,

"Or you don't want to see them." She said.

"No, no I'm pretty sure they don't want to see me." Seth said, thinking back to when he met Summer's dad for the first time.

"Whatever, we can't stand them up." Summer said.

"Summer…" Seth said his eyes lighting up from the idea "that would be very stealth of us." He said.

"No Seth, it's not happening." She said. "Don't worry my parents will love you." She said.

"Unless your father's had a partial lobotomy then I don't think he will." Seth said.

"Ok you two go get ready for your lunch, and we'll figure out what to do." Brooke said.

"Fine." Seth said.

"Good." Summer said. Both of them looked at each other for awhile.

"I'm pretty much ready" Seth said.

"Yeah me too." She said quickly after him.

"You wanna just go?" he asked her.

"Yeah lets." Summer said taking his hands as the two of them walked out the door.

"Summer's dad really does hate him." Marissa said after they had walked out the door.

"Seems that way." Brooke said "anyways what are we going to do today?"

"I think we should all just go our separate ways." Marissa said.

"Ooh sounds so dramatic." Peyton said.

"No I mean, we can just do something on our own, your plane leaves at five right?"

Marissa asked them.

"Yeah."

"So it's not like we really have all that much time to do anything anyways." Marissa said.

"Ok I guess that works, come on boyfriend, lets go decide what to do." Brooke said, taking Lucas's hand and dragging him upstairs. As they were walking up the stairs, Nathan was walking down.

"Hey, what are doing today?" he asked them.

"Whatever you want, how's Haley?" Lucas asked him.

"She'll be ok." He said.

"Good." Brooke said, not wanting to have a conversation about Haley right not "come on." She said taking Lucas hand and pulling him up the stairs. Once they got in the room Brooke sat down on the bed pulling Lucas down next to her.

"So, broody what are we doing today?" Brooke asked him.

"Well first you need to finish packing because the plane leaves at five." Lucas told her.

"Uh, I am packed." She said like that was obvious.

"You call this packed?"

"There are just a few things in the bathroom I need to put away." Brooke said.

"Oh really." Lucas said getting up and picking up one of her Bra's "then what do you call this?"

"I don't appreciate you taking things out of my bag so it looks like I'm the one who's not packed." Brooke said, standing up and snatching her bra out of Lucas's hand "oh wait this is yours" she said "just kidding." She said and then threw the bra into one of her bags.

"How can you say that, all my stuff is in my bag?" He said.

"Really?" she said and she walked over to Lucas's bag and unzipped it turning it upside down do that all the clothes fell onto the floor. "Now they're not." Brooke said throwing one if his shirts at him.

"Brooke, that was such a bitchy thing to do" Lucas said smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said.

"Now put that all back in my bag." He said.

"No, it's your stuff." She said

"Brooke don't make me make you do it." He said.

"Oh just try." She said

"You're asking for it." He said running after her, after a few seconds of almost getting her he finally tackled her onto the bed. "I stopped you." He said.

"I let you." She said back.

"Whatever." He said and then he put his head down and kissed her, Brooke pulled away after a few seconds.

"Wait don't you have to pack?" she asked him.

"Brooke…"

"No, you better get packing our flight leaves at five mister." She said mocking him.

"You so owe me." Lucas said getting up and off of her.

"Something could be arranged." She said.

"Good." He said pulling her up to him. "What do I get?"

"Hmm, I don't know." She said with a ditzy tone of voice.

"Strip for me?" he asked her.

"Possibly." She said smiling. "But not now, you have to pack." She said.

"Not with out a kiss."

"Oh ok." She said giving in and kissing him.

"You know I love you." He said.

"I love you too broody." She said.

Summer and Seth were at the restaurant waiting for her parents to get there, Seth was just coming back from going to the bathroom, and he walked up behind summer and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" he said using a little girl's voice.

"Seth Cohen." She said.

"How did you know?" he asked her going back to his normal voice and sitting down next to her.

"Because none of my friends would do the sneak peak hands move on me." Summer said.

"Well then." He said.

"But it's ok, as long as you promise never to do it again." She said.

"That can be arranged." He said leaning in and kissing her, and as soon as he did summer's dad walked up to the table, and cleared his throat.

"Daddy." Summer said pulling away quickly and standing up and hugging him.

"Hello sweetheart." He said.

"Mr. Roberts." Seth said holding out his hand.

"Seth." He said sitting down and not shaking his hand; Seth took this in for a second and then sat down.

"Dad, please, try to be civil." Summer said under her breath.

"No, summer its ok. I realize I'm not the man that your dad would've picked out for me, and I'm sorry, sir, I'm sorry I can't be what you want for your daughter, but I happen to know that one thing you want for your daughter is for her to be happy, and when she's with me she is, so if I can't fulfill your dreams then I'm sorry but I'm in love with summer and I'm what she wants so I think we should just stop this whole hating each other thing and move on with our lives." Seth said, summer was just staring at him like he was crazy, and Mr. Roberts was looking at him trying to find his fault.

"Or… not." Seth said.

"No I agree with you, if you make my daughter happy then I can at least be civil to you." He said.

"Um, thanks dad." Summer said "where's Tiffany?" summer asked him, tiffany was summer's stepmother.

"She couldn't make it, busy day at work." He said "I'm sure you two have better things to do then eat with me, so I'll just leave you two to be on your own." He said.

"Daddy, why I thought we were all having lunch together." Summer said.

"Summer, the only reason we are doing this is because of the wedding, and I don't intend to have any part in the union of you and this boy, so if you'll excuse me I have some work to attend to, call me tonight darling." He said kissing her on the forehead and walking away from them. Summer looked down at the table.

"Summer its ok." Seth said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Seth it's really not, I really don't want to get married and have my dad hate me for it." Summer said.

"What are you saying, you want to call off the wedding?" he asked her.

"No, I just I need to straighten things out with him, I would never cancel the wedding even if I can't get him to come, it just sucks. I always imagined my father being at my wedding." Summer said.

"I always imagined my parents there too, but for me summer, I could marry you with no one there, as long as I got to have you." He said.

Summer looked up at him.

"I love you Seth." Summer said.

"I love you too summer." He said, and then he leaned in and kissed her.

After about an hour and a half Haley felt up to going into Summer's big parking lot and learn how to ride a bike.

"Ok are you ready?" Nathan asked her.

"Umm, I could be." Haley said.

"Just get on the bike, I'll hold onto it, but all you have to remember is to pedal and if you feel yourself leaning one way then, lean the other." He said.

"Ok I'll try." Haley said getting on the bike while Nathan steadied her.

"Now pedal." He said.

Haley started pedaling and with Nathan there to steady her as she went she was actually doing pretty well.

"I'm going to let go now." Nathan said.

"No, Nathan no." she said but it was too late he had already let go and she had gone full speed down the driveway, and falling off her bike into the grass. Nathan tried not to laugh as he ran over to her.

"Haley, are you ok?" he asked her.

"no, oww that hurt, Nathan I'm not cut out for this my life revolves around studying and tutoring, I can't ride bikes, and I can't drink alcohol I can't cheat on tests if I could my name would be bikeridingachohaldrinkincheatinggirl, not just the simple tutor girl." Haley said all very fast.

"Whoa, Haley calm down, slow down." He said. "Here let me help you up." He said

pulling her up, and when she stood up he put his arms around her.

"You are cut out to be the perfect girlfriend." He said.

"Thanks but…" Haley was about to go on another rant when Nathan stopped her by kissing her on the lips.

"Now let's get you back on that bike." Nathan said.

"Oh no, thanks but I'm done for the day." Haley said.

"Haley, no one gets bike riding in one try." Nathan said.

"Yeah, but I thought I would and I didn't so I failed and that's the end of it." Haley said

"Besides I need to get all my stuff together." Haley said.

"Fine, but when we get back to tree hill, your learning or else." He said.

"Or else what?" she asked him.

"Well I don't know if I can date a girl that doesn't know how to ride a bike."

"Hey!" she said hitting him playfully on the arm.

"What? Its one of my requirements at have an account at Yeah right." She said laughing.

"Whatever." He said smiling and kissing her again.

Everyone arrived at the airport at around 3:45 to say goodbye.

"Well it was really nice to see you guys." Marissa said.

"Yeah despite all the fires, and rape attempts you know it was pretty much smooth sailing." Brooke said.

"Sailing?" Seth said at the mention of what he loved to do.

"Nothing Seth, you can go back to looking at your shoes." Summer said, shaking her head and laughing.

"You guys are coming to the wedding right?" summer asked them.

"I know I am." Brooke said. "I'm not sure about anyone else here." Brooke said looking at all of them.

"Yeah we'll be there." Haley said.

"Good I'll make sure you get some sort of an invitation or something, maybe just a phone call." Summer said.

"Oh thanks, can we look through the windows to see the reception too?" Brooke asked her sarcastically.

"Oh yeah and instead of actually getting to eat the cake you get a picture of it." Summer said.

"Sweet." Brooke said.

"Alright, we should probably get in there, who knows what kind of trouble Brooke could get us into with the security guards." Peyton said picking up her bag.

"Oh yeah you know me, terrorist girl." Brooke said.

"Let's go." Lucas said laughing at her and picking up his bad and her other one.

"Bye, see you at the wedding." Summer said.

"Bye." Everyone said. All the Tree Hill kids walked off into the airport.

"Uh thank god they're gone." Summer said "kidding." She said, because of the looks everyone was giving her.

"Oh your so funny summer." Seth said putting his arm around her and kissing her.

"EW, ok you two save it for the honeymoon." Marissa said "did I really just say that?"

Marissa asked herself "I feel like a forty year old mother."

"Marissa you're going to be just like your mom when you grow up." Summer said.

"Summer please, don't be a bitch." Marissa said.

"Ha ha." Summer said.

"Oh you to stop it." Ryan said, putting his arm around Marissa and the fantastic four walked off into the California sunshine…

_Ok so there it is, please do some review any cute ideas for the wedding or whatever do tell… coming up_

_You are invited to the marriage of Summer Roberts and Seth Cohen, when? Soon…_


	9. Epilogue

_Ok, this is like the longest chapter I've ever written, it took forever to get out, sorry about that but it's the last so I had to make it good, I'm pretty sad it seems like they were camping soo long ago, wow. I also started a new story so that was taking up some of my time, and school of course. Anyways umm please this is the last chapter thing ever of this story so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers who have review since the very beginning and everyone else in between they really did motivate me to write and for the last time please enjoy…_

Summer and Seth planned their wedding in a total time of one month and five days, including getting all the invitations out and everything. Now all they had to do was sit back and enjoy life being engaged before they could enjoy life being married.

In Tree hill, everyone had gotten their invitations, but Jake couldn't go because he couldn't find anyone to watch Jenny, and Peyton who already felt uncomfortable around summer and Seth decided to stay with Jake much to Brooke's dismay. But never the less, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas decided to go to the wedding and hopefully there wouldn't be as much drama during this visit as there was in the last. Haley had also mastered riding a bike, so Nathan was sure that they would be riding down the beach at some point.

They were at the airport getting ready to board their flight, and Brooke was getting a little nervous.

"I think we should drive there." Brooke said.

"Brooke, that would take forever, and… no." Lucas said.

"Well, I don't like flying." Brooke said.

"Where is this fear of flying coming from, last time I seem to remember you having a great time on the plane." Lucas said.

"That was until tutor freak over there made me watch some weird plane show on the discovery channel, about how this plane crashed and everyone on it died." Brooke said.

"It was a movie, and it was on Showtime Brooke." Haley said.

"Whatever, they all died. I don't want to die, there are still so many things I need to do in my life like shopping in Paris, and being with you." She said linking arms with Lucas and putting her head on his shoulder, "and shopping in New York."

"You've already done that." Haley said.

"I want to do it again." Brooke said. "The point here is there's still so much of life, and I don't want to die."

"Brooke, you had to have known that planes have crashed before." Nathan said.

"Yeah well I had never seen one crash before, like graphically."

"Cars are more dangerous than planes Brooke, your always in danger, you could be walking down the street one day and a car could hit you." Haley said.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean you should be scared of everything." Lucas said. "Don't worry about it; we'll be in California in no time." Lucas said.

"Whatever." Brooke said sulking, as they walked to the front to hand their tickets in to board the plane.

When they got on the plane Brooke and Lucas said down, Brooke sat at the window and Lucas sat in the middle seat.

"You sure you want the window Brooke?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it makes me more comfortable, except at take off." Brooke said.

"Well you don't have to look at take off." Lucas said taking her hand into his and rubbing it.

Haley and Nathan were across the isle from them, Haley also took the window and Nathan also sat in the middle seat.

"You're not scared are you?" Nathan asked Haley.

"No, planes are fine." Haley said.

"Good." Nathan said "I can't wait to get there, so we can go ride bikes on the beach."

"Oh me too, I am a very good bike rider now." Haley said smiling.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at something else too." Nathan said leaning in towards her.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"This." He said kissing her.

"Ugh, look at them over there, no worries just make out on the plane." Brooke said.

"Brooke, you know plane rides can be more fun then they might seem." He said sort of seductively.

"Lucas, no." Brooke said.

"Whatever you want." Lucas said

"I just want to be there, and skip this whole plane thing."

"mhmm, you'll be fine." Lucas said kissing her on the cheek and stroking her hair.

"Whatever." Brooke said leaning against Lucas's shoulder.

Through speakers the pilot came on and said that they were cleared for take off, while the flight attendants went through the safety instructions.

"Oh god." Brooke said, taking in deep breaths. The plane moved towards the run way and started to speed up faster and faster. Brooke got so scared that she let out a little scream and covered her head with her hands burring herself into Lucas's arms. The plane lifted off the ground finally and soon it was level again and traveling towards California.

"We're up Brooke." Lucas said.

Brooke slowly poked her head up and once she realized she was fine she sat up straight, but still had a hold of Lucas's hand.

"That was terrifying." Brooke said.

"You did fine Brooke." Lucas said.

"Are we there yet?"

"no." he said laughing.

"Well what did we do last time on the plane?" Brooke asked him.

"Let's see we played cards, made out in the bathroom before the stewardess got really mad at us, and you fell asleep." He said.

"Let's go make out in the bathroom." Brooke said.

"Fine by me." Lucas said.

"Ok, you go and I'll walk over there in 8.5 seconds." Brooke said.

"I can't wait that long."

"Fine 8 seconds then." Brooke said smiling. "Now go broody." She said hitting him to make him get up. Lucas got up and walked off to the bathroom. Brooke sat patiently counting in her head and then after 8 seconds she got up too.

"Hey, maybe you should wait until Lucas gets back." Haley said.

"Oh, he's still potty training I have to check on him." Brooke said trying not to laugh before walking back to the bathroom. Once she got there she knocked on one of the doors and Lucas opened it pulling her inside looking around to make sure no one saw.

"Hey cheery." He said.

"Hey broody, fancy seeing you here."

"mhmm." He said pulling her to him and kissing her while they were kissing Brooke maneuvered herself so that she was sitting on the sink/counter, and then they continued kissing. Lucas pushed Brooke against the wall and the stewardess walking by heard this, she knocked on the door.

"Is everything ok in there?" she asked whoever she thought was in there.

"Umm." Lucas said, and Brooke could not contain her laughing.

"Excuse me is there more then one person is there?"

"Just…"

"Please exit the bathroom immediately." The stewardess said. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and were laughing when they came out of the bathroom.

"This is absolutely unacceptable, we are on a plane, there are children here and not to mention other people who need to use the bathroom, and I do not want to have to mention again that this is not a hotel it's an airplane so please try and contain yourselves until we land and are safely off of the plane." The stewardess said, Brooke and Lucas had both been trying not to laugh throughout this whole time and once they started walking back down the isle they both exploded with laughter causing everyone in their seats to look at them like they were crazy. The got back to their seats and sat down quickly.

"You don't seem so scared anymore." Nathan said from across the isle.

"Oh I think I'll be ok," Brooke said still recovering from her laughing so much that she was breathing hard.

"Yeah I think you will." Lucas said.

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley walked out of the airport only this time it wasn't as sunny as the last time, it was actually kind of overcast.

"Wow, déjà vu minus Peyton and Jake and the sunny weather." Brooke said.

"That's probably because last time it was sunny and Peyton and Jake were here." Haley said.

"I know that's why I said… never mind." Brooke said.

"Hey guys." Marissa said walking over to them.

"Hey." Brooke said, hugging her, Marissa hugged everyone else after that.

"Where's Seth Ryan and Summer?" Haley asked her.

"Umm Summer and Seth are going over final stuff for the wedding, you know the rehearsal dinner is tonight." Marissa said.

"Oh right, I bought the cutest new outfit for that." Brooke said.

"Yeah and for the wedding." Lucas said.

"The wedding is a new dress not outfit." Brooke said.

"Whatever" Lucas said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Brooke." Marissa said smiling "and then Ryan is I think getting a tux." Marissa said.

"He hasn't gotten one yet?" Nathan asked her.

"Um, well he did but then something happened or something anyways he's picking his new one up today." Marissa said "and as for me I got stuck with picking up you all… just kidding." Marissa said.

"I see how it is." Brooke said.

"Come on." Marissa said laughing. "My cars over there." She said pointing towards a parking lot.

They arrived at the Cohen's house to see a bunch of people walking around looking very busy.

"Whoa, they're not getting married here are they?" Haley asked Marissa.

"Oh, no this is where we're going to have the rehearsal dinner." Marissa said.

"Great another party at the Cohen household, let's hope you mom won't be here." Brooke said to Marissa.

"Just try not to get drunk, ok Brooke?" Lucas asked her.

"I'll do my best to contain myself." She said "wouldn't want to cause a scene at they're rehearsal dinner."

"Oh no." Marissa said.

Off from the distance they heard Summer's voice, she was talking on her cell phone.

"No, again frank I told you the flowers are suppose to be pink and white, not red and white, that will throw off the whole color scheme." She said and then paused while he said something on the other line. "No, frank the color scheme at the wedding, the receptions is blues and purples. How hard is this to figure out?" summer said almost yelling, but then she saw everyone standing in the entryway. "Frank call me back when you figure things out." Summer said and then hung up her phone.

"Hey." She said to everyone. "Sorry about that, my wedding planner frank is just now screwing things up." Summer said.

"Oh it's not a problem; I'd be just like you the day before my wedding." Brooke said.

"And you're not even marrying Seth." Summer said jokingly.

"That is quite true." Brooke said joking right back.

"God I need to go change for the rehearsal dinner." Summer said.

"When does it start?" Nathan asked.

"Umm in about two hours."

"Oh I need to change too." Marissa and Brooke said in unison, both of them looked at each other.

"Yeah me too." Haley said after everyone else even though it didn't take her that long to get ready.

"Ok, well all my stuff's upstairs, so we can just go up there." Summer said.

"Great let me just grab my bag." Brooke said.

"Me too." Haley said.

"I'm going to go home and change and get ready and stuff, I'll be back in about an hour." Marissa said.

"Oh but Marissa we have to have pre-marital girl talk." Brooke said.

"I think I've had my fill of that, so you guys can indulge." Marissa said.

"Alright." Summer said "come on." She said to Haley and Brooke, after the picked up their bags. Nathan and Lucas were left all alone.

"You think Ryan or Seth is around somewhere?" Lucas asked him.

"Yeah let's go look." Nathan said.

"The pool house?"

"There's a good chance." Nathan said walking out towards the pool house and Lucas followed him.

Later on guests were starting to arrive for the rehearsal dinner. Summer and Seth were at the door greeting people. They had been greeting people for awhile and Summer was starting to get anxious.

"My dad's not here yet." Summer said.

"Don't worry about it Summer." Seth said putting a hand on her shoulder "I'm sure he'll be here."

"I'm not so sure." Summer said.

"Yeah me neither actually." Seth said.

"This isn't funny Seth." She said.

"Summer, he'll be at the wedding that's all that really matters, he said he would so he will." Seth said.

"What if he doesn't what am I supposed to do walk down the isle by my self?" Summer said.

"Don't worry about it, let's just try and enjoy tonight." Seth said.

"Should we go to everyone else, I don't think anyone else is coming." Summer said.

"Yeah, lets go." Seth said taking her hand and the two of them walked out to the backyard making a studding entrance.

"You look so pretty summer." Brooke said.

"Oh thanks, I love your outfit, especially that skirt, where did you get it?"

"Oh this old thing." Brooke said like she'd owned it her whole life "I got it at a vintage store." Brooke said.

"One of a kind, too bad." Summer said.

"I doubt you'd be able to pull it off anyways… just kidding." Brooke said.

"Hey girls, I think we're going to go to toasts and eat." Sandy said leading them over to the table.

Once everyone was seated Sandy raised his glass.

"Alright, just shortly so that we can start to eat I'd like to say congratulations to the engaged couple of the night and let's hope their wedding goes well." Sandy said.

"Cheers" everyone said and then took of their drinks, servers started to come around and serve food when summer's cell phone rang.

"Oh, it's my dad I have to get it." Summer said standing up and walking into the living room.

Everyone had been eating and talking for awhile when Brooke leaned across the table.

"Hey, Seth where's the bride to be?"

"I don't know I'll go find her." Seth said.

"That might be a good idea, make sure she's not a runaway… to be bride." Brooke said kind of confusing herself.

"alright." Seth said. He got up from the table and quietly walked into the living room trying to not put the attention on himself so that everyone would keep talking and not worry about where he was going.

"Seth and summer really seem to love each other." Brooke said.

"Yeah." Lucas said "just like us." He said.

"Except we're not getting married tomorrow." She said.

"We could change that."

Brooke gave him a look as if to say "are you crazy?"

"I wasn't being serious." He said.

"That would be so soap opera of us." Brooke said.

"Oh aren't we always so soap opera?" Lucas said using a gay voice causing Brooke to almost fall out of her chair laughing, Lucas using a high gay voice was definitely something that only happens once and should be put in like one of the most world changing events of 2005.

Inside Seth saw Summer sitting on the couch her head in her hands and her body shaking because she was crying.

"Summer?"

Seth calling her name startled her and she looked up quickly.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked her.

"My dad just called." She said breathily, trying to recover from her crying. Seth sensed this could be bad so he walked over and took a seat next to her.

"He said he can't come tomorrow. Some business or something, but I'm sure its just and excuse."

"Summer…" but Seth stopped when he realized he didn't really know what to say to make her feel better. "Stay here." He said walking back outside quickly.

Summer watched him go outside and she wiped her eyes trying not to ruin her make up. She stared to look around the living room when Sandy walked into the room.

"Summer." He said.

"Sandy hi." She said getting flustered.

"What's this I hear about your father not being able to come tomorrow?"

"Oh umm, business supposedly but I think he doesn't support this wedding in the

slightest bit so that's probably just his excuse." She said.

"Well." Sandy said crossing to the other side of the room "this is a decision for you and Seth, and as hard as it may be, at your wedding you should really only have people there that support you." Sandy said.

"Thanks but I just can't imagine walking down the isle alone."

"Well that's where I might be able to help."

"What?" she said.

"It's not very traditional but then again we celebrate chrismukkah so you know in this family tradition isn't really something we follow." He said.

"What is it?" she asked him, wanting him to get to the point.

"I'd be happy to walk you down the isle summer." Sandy said.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't, I offered it's something we Cohen's do." Sandy said.

"That would be really great." Summer said genuinely smiling.

"Good, after all I am going to be your father in law."

"Yeah." She said letting out a sort of sigh of laughter.

"So you ready to go back to your rehearsal dinner, I think Seth is getting bored, he never likes these long dinners."

"Yes, I'm starving." She said, standing up.

"Thanks sandy." She said.

"Oh you're welcome." He said.

"I feel like we should hug, should we hug?" summer asked him.

"Oh alright." Sandy said pretending it was like a chore to do. Summer stepped in and they hugged.

"I feel like I'm on full house." Sandy said.

"You watch full house?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, I aimed to get our family like that, but umm we ended up having Seth instead of three daughters, so that part kind of ruined things." Sandy said.

"And that fact that Kirsten is still alive, maybe that had something to do with it." Summer said.

"Possible." Sandy said. "Come on, let's get back out there."

"Ok." She said smiling as they walked back out to the dinner.

Summer, Haley, Brooke and Marissa were getting ready to head back to Summer's house.

"Ok, broody I'll see you tomorrow, seven A.M. sharp." Brooke said.

"Don't kid yourself." He said.

"Ok I won't, I'll see you at the wedding then." She said.

"Right on." He said.

"Oh, Lucas you did not just say that." Summer said.

"You guys take everything anyone says way to seriously I'm going to play video games."

Lucas said. "You guys coming?" he asked Ryan, Nathan and Seth.

"Yeah hold on." Seth said, "I'll see you at isle." Seth said.

"Oh yeah, I guess I won't see you until then." Summer said hugging and kissing him.

"I love you summer." He said.

"I love you two, and I swear to god if you ditch me on my wedding day I'll kick your ass." She said.

"Ok, I'm going to get out of here now." He said.

"Sorry, rage blackout." She said "they happen a lot when I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous, we'll get married tomorrow and we'll be fine after that too." Seth said.

"Ok, good night Seth." Summer said hugging and kissing him again.

"Sweet dreams summer." He said.

"Oh EW." Brooke said taking Haley and Marissa's hand and walking out the door with them.

"Bye." Summer said.

2:00 P.M. the next day, three hours and counting to the wedding.

Summer was frantically running around her house, looking for jewelry, while trying to apply make up and not ruin her yet to be finished hair.

"Summer, can you please stop moving I need to finish your hair." Marissa said, Marissa had taken on hair duty, and Brooke had taken on make-up. Haley had taken up trying to keep everyone in order duty.

"Sorry, Haley have you seen my diamond bracelet?" Summer asked her.

"I have all your jewelry right here." Haley said.

"Well why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I didn't know you were looking for it." Haley said.

"I'm sorry I just need to calm down, everything is going to be fine." Summer had been saying this inside and out all day that day, about 30 times if she had been counting correctly which she probably hadn't but that was just another think to worry about that she couldn't deal with.

"Everything will be fine." Brooke said, reiterating her words.

"I'm so scared but I'm so excited." Summer said. "I kind of feel like I'm high… not that I know what that feels like." Summer said.

"mhmm." Brooke said. "Here let me put some mascara on you." Brooke said.

"I'm going to go get your dress out." Haley said.

"It's already dress time." Summer said jerking her head to Haley. Marissa who had been quiet this whole time trying to concentrate making Summer's hair wavy, broke out and said.

"Summer, please stop moving or your going to look like a really crappy bride, all because of you hair and then when people ask who did your hair you'll tell them it was me and then they will give me dirty looks for the rest of the night."

Brooke Summer and Haley all stopped what they were doing and looked at her in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Rage blackouts, they're contagious." Summer said. "Continue please" summer said.

About and hour and a half later, the girls had gotten everything in order, including Marissa, Brooke, and Haley getting they're hair and make up done and putting their dresses on. Summer was the last one to get her dress on and she walked out of the closet looking absolutely stunning. Her hair was waving and falling on her shoulders, half of it pulled back and then her make up was done beautifully, and the dress just fit her perfectly, making her look like the perfect bride.

"Oh my freaking god." Brooke said. "You look awesome." Brooke said.

"Everything's perfect." Marissa said. "I can't believe you're getting married."

"Me neither." Summer said.

"I remember when we used to plan out weddings out; I thought I was going to marry Luke." Marissa said.

Summer laughed a little but it was stifled by the tears that were threatening to come down.

"Hey, don't you dare cry, I spent such a long time on you perfect make up and if you ruin it you'll be dead." Brooke said. "Whoa, rage blackout, it is contagious." Brooke said.

"I think we should get to the church now." Haley said "wouldn't want you to be late your wedding now would we?"

"No, definitely not, let's go." Summer said and the four girls walked out to their awaiting limo.

All of the guests were sitting in the church. Marissa was standing at the front of the alter, Seth and Summer decided to each have one best man, Ryan for Seth, and a best… woman, Marissa for Summer. Seth was standing next to Ryan.

"Let's get this party started huh?" Seth said getting very anxious.

At the back of the church Summer was standing next to Sandy getting ready to walk down the isle.

"You ready for this Summer?" sandy asked her.

"She isn't quite yet." Said a voice from behind, Summer turned around to see her dad their. "Daddy." She said running to him and jumping in his arms.

"Wait, you're here to stay right?"

"Of course, I realized I could never miss walking my princess down the isle no matter who her prince is.

"Sandy…" summer said.

"No, your father's here, I'll go sit by my wife." Sandy said.

"Thanks so much for offering, you're a life saver." Brooke said.

"No problem, good luck, don't trip." Sandy said and then walked into the church.

Seth who had been looking the whole time waiting for Summer, saw Sandy walking down the isle.

"Hmm, I see Summer looks a bit like my dad now." Seth said.

"She'll be down soon." Ryan said. Just then the traditional "here comes the bride song started and Summer and her father linked arms and started walking down the isle, everyone turned around and looked at her. Summer normal would've liked all the attention but this kind of made her feel sick to her stomach.

Brooke just paying attention to Summer didn't even notice that she had just started to sing along with the song, Lucas nudged her.

"Oh sorry." She said, Lucas tried not to laugh.

Summer and Seth finally reached each other and finished their vows. The priest got to the last part.

"Seth Cohen do you take Summer Roberts to be your wife?"

"I do." Seth said.

"Summer Roberts, do you take Seth Cohen to be your husband?"

"Yeah, I mean I do." She said feeling her face turn red.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you make kiss your bride."

But before Seth could even get to her Summer had reached up and kissed him passionately, the kiss lasted for a few seconds before the both pulled apart, Summer sort of fell onto Seth's chest out of relief, before everyone applauded and they took their cue to walk down the isle this time together.

At the reception, it had now started to rain and even though it was dark and stormy outside, it was a warm and delightful spirit inside. Everyone was dancing t a slow song, Summer and Seth had already taken their first dance together.

Brooke was leaning against Lucas when she looked up at him.

"You know how last night you said we could elope?" Brooke said.

"Yeah."

"That's suddenly seeming not so crazy, I mean still crazy but not crazy, if you know what I mean." She said.

"Wait, you want to get married, right now." He asked her.

"Yeah, there's no one I want to be with more then you, and there's definitely no one I want to corrupt more then you." Brooke said.

"Brooke, you know I'd love to but you'd probably kill me in my sleep if you got married without Peyton being there and it was m idea." He said.

"Your right I would." She said.

"I want to marry you Brooke." He said.

"I want to marry you too."

"Then let's do it, when we get back I'll buy you a ring and we'll be engaged and then we can have a wedding." He said.

"Oh my god." Brooke said jumping up into Lucas's arms as he lifted her and spun her around. "Yes, totally." She said and then she looked down and kissed him.

After everyone recovered from seeing Lucas's and Brooke's little scene they went back to their dancing, and they danced the night away.

_Ok so that was long, but good? I hope? You tell me. Umm there's sadly no coming up but if you want check out Multiple Choice it's my new fic Brathan and Braucas undecided as of now. Alight bye everyone hope you enjoyed all of this fic._


End file.
